The Missing Link
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: Link finds out the truth about his family after the events of MM and begins to move towards fulfiling a deeply held desire as well as his destiny. Chapter 9 is up, epilouge to follow.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Missing Link

_Authors Note_: _This is my first ever attempt at a Zelda story, obviously it goes without saying that Nintendo owns all the characters and places except my own invented ones and I'm not doing this for money. The blue blood idea is not mine, I've borrowed it from Stardust, this is set immediately after the end of MM and I'm terrible about making up names for places so for the purposes of the story I'm borrowing a few Kingdom names from other works as well._

Chapter1: The Truth Shall Set Ye Free

After what seemed like weeks Link had finally brought peace to Termina, he and Epona had just crossed back into the Lost Woods. Eager to resume searching for Navi, his invaluable partner and friend. Link decided to keep searching the wood for now and began to ride towards an area near the eastern border. Moving slowly through the trees far beyond the sacred forest meadow all seemed quiet for a time. The mornings tranquillity was shattered moments later though. From up ahead Link heard shouting and the ring of steel, he urged Epona forward following the sound, a few seconds later he came to a clearing next to a road he had never seen before. Before him all was chaos, a group of stalfos had attacked a column of horses and carriages, knights were battling the grinning skeletons but were spread too thin to wipe them out. Two of the stalfos were moving towards a middle aged man who looked like he was starting to tire, he wore fine clothing and a crown and looked to Link like a man of great importance.

Deciding to intervene, Link dismounted and drew his sword, the gilding and blue steel gleaming in the sunlight. Running forward into the fray Link quickly found himself facing two stalfos, years of experience bore fruit as link easily parried the first skeletons vertical slice and stabbed forward burying his blade into the ribcage up to where a heart would be if the undead swordsman had one, it didn't matter however as the stalfos fell into pieces and burned in a brief burst of blue flame as he pulled his sword free. The second stalfos tried a jump attack which Link easily dodged by rolling to the right past a bush, bringing his sword round in a horizontal sweep across the skeletons exposed back which destroyed it instantly. Link ran towards the middle aged man as the knights used the momentary distraction Link had caused to full effect battling the remaining stalfos and they began to gain the upper hand. Another pair which had been attacking the man went for Link who quickly cut one down while the other fell to the stranger. After a few more minutes the knights had killed the last stalfo and the man began to speak once they had both sheathed their swords.

"Thank you very much young man, you've saved my life. I doubt I could've lasted much longer there, what's your name and why are you all the way out here?"

Link replied to the man, "my name is Link, I just returned from Termina, I've been searching for a former partner of mine. I was attacked and had to go to Termina to recover a very precious item that was stolen from me. An evil curse threatened the land and once I'd recovered the item I was compelled to help the people there by destroying the source of the curse. I heard the sounds of the battle and thought I should help."

The stranger looked him up and down and said, "Well, you have my thanks Link, I am William, I am the King of Windhaven you seem a little young to be a travelling swordsman, where is your family?"

Link bowed slightly upon hearing that the stranger was a King and replied, "I am an orphan Your Majesty, my mother was mortally wounded trying to escape a battle and entrusted me to the great Deku tree when I was a baby. Years later he sent me off with Navi the fairy on my first quest which turned into a much longer adventure than my recent one in Termina. At the end Navi left and I came to the woods looking for her. I have no idea who my family is."

King William shook his head sadly and looked at link with sympathy in his eyes and said, "I am sorry to hear that. I lost my wife and baby son to the Hylian civil war, they were trying to escape to return home after it began and I was leading troops protecting our embassy…… Say, your hand!"

Link looked at his hand which he now noticed he'd cut on a thorn bush during the battle, there was a small amount of dried blood there as the bleeding had stopped. Linked looked curiously at the King and said, "what about my hand Your Majesty, I accidentally cut it on a bush during the battle."

The King shook his head and replied, "not your hand Link, your blood. It's blue! Only Windhavian royalty have blue blood, you said your mother died from wounds received in a battle, just as my wife did, it can't be a coincidence. She was trying to make for the border during the battle at our embassy."

Link thought about this and realised exactly what this meant, he looked carefully at King William, now he looked closely Link suddenly realised how much the King and he looked alike. The King had the same blonde hair and facial features. His ears and nose were identical in shape to Links, but his eyes were a Hazel colour instead of blue. Link realised that this man was his father.

Links jaw dropped at the thought of this and he said softly, "f…father?"

William ran forwards and embraced his son and said, "my son, my only son! I thought you were dead. Forgive me, I never knew you still live. If I'd known I would have come and fetched you."

The Knights all bowed as they realised Links identity and Link replied to his father, "It isn't your fault. The war tore apart many families. Also If you had taken me, their wouldn't have been anyone to answer the call to save Hyrule from Gandondorf. Where were you going anyway father?"

William replied, " to Hyrule, for Princess Zelda's 13th birthday next week. Oh and by the way, Link is only a nickname, your real name is Lysander William Daphnes Windhaven "

Link said, "It's Zelda's birthday! Can I come? She's a friend of mine. I'll have to call in to the castle town and buy her a present though."

William said, " of course you can son, you say she's a friend of yours. That's wonderful, she's a lovely girl. I'm sure we can call into the Castle Town for a gift for you to give her, now lets move on before more stalfos show up."

Link went and got Epona while the wagons were assembled and the knights and King William found their horses. They were soon underway and two days later they were approaching Hyrule Castle town. The knights waited in the town square but Link and King William went to the shops and first went to a tailor who quickly fashioned several new outfits for Link as well as sizing him up for a whole new wardrobe most of which was packed into a trunk, the outfit he changed into was a white tunic with gold embroidery and white breeches, new black leather boots and a red riding cloak with more gold embroidery and gold fastenings, upon his head he wore the crown of the crown prince which was found in the embassy by one of the staff who searched for it upon hearing the news, it was in Links eyes a much more masculine version of the diadem he'd seen Zelda wear as an adult, it was gold with a large ruby set in it at the front. At his belt he wore his sword but kept his shield and other equipment in the cart as he wasn't going into battle. He had called into a jewellery store and had bought a spectacular gold and sapphire necklace which he'd had boxed and gift wrapped. After mounting their horses Link, King William and the Knights rode slowly in formation up the road towards Hyrule Castle. Link found it odd to not need to sneak past the guards. Instead he looked around in interest as the guard at the outer gate opened up without even saying a word after taking one look at the party.

Link noticed Malon at the exact same spot she'd been near the vines the first time and he couldn't help but wave at her, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.

She managed to choke out, "f..fairy boy? What happened to you?"

Link laughed and said, "It's Crown Prince Fairy boy now Malon. After being attacked in the forest and helping a distant land break a terrible curse I found out the truth about myself and my family. Let me guess, your dads fallen asleep at the Castle again? I'll sort him out."

Malon curtsied and nodded to his enquiry, the guard had finished opening the gate so they rode through to the sounds of the drawbridge coming down in the distance. King William turned and said, "another friend of yours Lysander?"

Link nodded and replied, "that was Malon, her father owns Lon Lon Ranch, they raise the best horses in Hyrule there, Malon raised my own horse, Epona. I've known her for a long time, she came up with the nickname Fairy Boy as the first time I met her I looked like a Kokiri. her dad has a habit of falling asleep when he delivers milk to the castle, I'll wake him up if I see him or tell the guards to get him up."

They arrived at the castle after a few more minutes, gave their horses to a group of grooms and gave their gifts to a servant who put them away to be given to Zelda at the banquet. Turning to his son King William said, "we're a bit early, I'm going to talk to King Daphnes, run along and find Zelda. No doubt she'll be surprised to see you."

Link grinned and nodded and strode off through the halls and courtyards of the vast castle. He didn't need to worry about being seen and felt strange every time he saw guards stand to attention and salute, he told one to go wake Talon and suggested a cucco to be the best means. Finding the entrance to Zelda's private gardens he nervously stepped inside curious as to what his reception would be like when she saw him dressed as he was. He saw her looking through the window into the throne room as usual but before he could say a word she turned around and said, "oh hello, you must be Prince Lysand…… Link!."

Her last syllable told him she was glad to see him and she rushed forwards, a bright smile on her face and her eyes as wide as coins and threw herself into his arms hugging him so tightly he could hardly breathe. He returned the hug slightly awkwardly and said, "happy birthday Zelda, dad told me today's your birthday so I thought I'd come pay a visit, he's somewhere talking to your father. I never found Navi but a few days ago I found out the truth about myself and my family."

Zelda released him, looked him up and down and replied, "I can't believe this, you're a Prince? That's amazing, you look very handsome by the way, I like your outfit."

Link blushed as red as his cloak and said, " I still don't believe it, I keep wondering what's going on when I see people bow or salute. It is nice to have my dad back though and to be able to visit you without having to sneak in, and you look more beautiful than ever."

Zelda giggled and blushed even more than Link and smiled even more broadly at him. She then said, "what have you been doing? I felt evil coming from the forest but it suddenly stopped a few days ago and I couldn't feel it anymore."

Link told her his tale of being attacked and going after the skull kid, Zelda was a good audience and gasped in all the right places, once he'd finished he said, "Is anyone I know going to be at this party apart from you and my dad?"

Zelda smiled and said, "yes, Ruto said she'd come, the other sages will be there as well."

Link replied, "Ruto's going to go crazy when she sees me. I haven't seen her since you turned back time. I don't have the stone but she'll remember."

Zelda giggled and said, "you can save kingdoms without even blinking and yet you're scared of a girl."

Link made an annoyed face and replied, "She's no ordinary girl, she's a Zora, and a Princess as well. Offending heirs to a throne is a dangerous thing to do, it'd be even worse now I'm a Prince myself, and there's politics involved, still it should be ok I haven't got the stone anymore so hopefully turning back time wiped the slate clean with her."

A servant came in and told them dinner was almost ready, so they parted and Link made his way to the guest chambers that had been assigned to him. He changed into a royal blue tunic and dark breeches. Making his way downstairs he found the great hall. He'd never seen such a splendid place, It was so large the entire stock pot inn would fit in it at least twice and had lots of fine polished tables, banks of stained glass windows and two ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He stopped gazing about as a servant called out, "His Royal Highness Crown Prince Lysander of Windhaven."

Link went to the far end of the table where he found a place card with his name on it. He sat down as the hall began to fill up with more guests, the ushers kept announcing their identities as they came in. King Zora and Princess Ruto came in a few minutes later, Link noticed that he was guided to special enlarged and reinforced seat near the doors, while he saw Ruto come straight for the same area he was in, he looked around panicking slightly and saw a place card with her name on it on his left. She reached her seat and Link remembering his manners got up and pulled out her chair, she thanked him and sat down without recognizing him for who he actually was. Link resumed his seat and she turned to him and said politely, "hello, I don't think I've seen you here before, who are you?"

Link found this very funny and smiled at her and replied, "I found out the other day that I'm Crown Prince Lysander of Windhaven. How are you Ruto?"

She scanned his face closely and then exclaimed, "Link!"

Link chuckled slightly and said, "I know, I look different dressed like this, but I thought you of all people would recognize me straight away, I was only in Termina three days."

Ruto pulled him to his feet and threw herself into his arms and kissing his cheek, Link was surprised by this and blushed red again. Before either of them said anything else however Zelda and King Hyrule came into the room, everyone stood up until the King had sat down. Zelda then took a seat to Link's right and the King then bade everyone to sit. Link sat down and listened as the King gave a speech welcoming everyone to the party and congratulating Zelda on becoming a teenager. Servants brought in food and drink and loaded up the tables, Link had never seen so much food he liked on one table, roast meats, many varieties of vegetables, smoked fish, ham and several pots of spicy smelling food that seemed to scream 'Gerudo speciality' were among the dishes on offer. Not wanting to miss anything Link loaded up his plate with a little bit of everything, except the sashimi which he suspected was for Ruto. Zelda turned to him, smiled and said

"Looks like you needn't have worried about you know who, she seemed glad to see you."

Link swallowed, laughed and said, "looks that way, now I just have to survive without making myself look like an idiot."

Zelda giggled and replied, "you worry too much Link, just relax and enjoy yourself, this is a party not a political event. I hope you can dance though."

Link swallowed nervously and both princesses laughed and patted his arms. When everyone in the hall had finished eating the King stood up and proposed a toast to Zelda, every one in the hall stood up and drank to her and sat down again. Guests began to collect their gifts from a side table to give to Zelda so Link politely excused himself and went to collect the necklace he'd brought for her, on his way he ran into his father who said, "how are you going son? Everything must seem strange but you seem to be doing well."

Link replied, "well enough, and yes it is strange. Zelda was certainly happy to see me, as was Princess Ruto."

King William replied, "Yes I saw, you've met her before as well I trust."

Link nodded and said, "yes, when I had to deal with Ganondorf, I had to help her out when I went to Zoras Domain. I'd better get my gift, I hope Zelda likes it."

Link found his package on the table and got in line behind his father as everyone presented their gifts to Princess Zelda, when their turn came Link watched as she opened her fathers gift to receive a new white and lavender silk gown in a similar style to the one he remembered her wearing as an adult, Zelda thanked his father politely and as he walked off he saw him wink at him, remembering what he had to do, Link turned back to Zelda and passed over his present saying, "I hope you like it, I'm no expert at buying gifts for Princesses."

Link watched anxiously as Zelda smiled at him and ripped open the wrapping paper, she gasped as she saw the contents of the velvet case, got up and hugged him again, and before he realised what was happening, she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed as red as a Tektike as she released him and said, "that's beautiful I love it, can you help me with it?"

Realising what she meant, he picked up the necklace, undid the clasp and gently put it around Zelda's slender alabaster neck and secured it. Stepping away he sat down in his seat still blushing and looked towards his father who waved and smiled at him, grinning slightly he waved back. As the line of guests came past a few including the sages greeted Link as they gave Zelda their presents, Saria threw herself into his arms and babbled hysterically for a few minutes until Link managed to calm her down and tell her what had happened, Darunia gave him a traditional Goron hug and said, "well look at you brother, a Prince now! Good luck and look after Zelda, I think you could be onto something there."

Link and Zelda both blushed red again and the big Goron chief walked away chuckling about humans and Naborou flirted shamelessly with him and said, "keep an eye on him Zelda, he's become quite the catch."

Link groaned and wished he had the stone mask on him to get away from the laughter that followed. He also noted a younger Noble about the same age as him glared daggers at him as he left and Link said, "what did I do to that Noble who just left? He looked at me like I was Ganondorf himself."

Zelda replied, "that was the Duke of Stormwell's Son, Lord Draco, he's always been ambitious but knows he won't get the throne of his homeland as his fathers the 10th in line to it, so I think he hopes to marry one of the Princesses of the kingdoms bordering his homeland of Albion, and he sees you as a threat, I can't stand him and neither can daddy so he needn't bother you."

Link nodded and the gift giving kept going on for awhile, afterwards, a servant came in bearing a large pale pink iced cake with thirteen candles on it, Zelda took an ornate silver knife and cut the cake after blowing out the candles, he noticed her look at him with an odd gleam in her eyes as she blew out the candles. After everyone had had a slice of cake a maid came and began to pack away the gifts and the King beckoned people to the dance floor. Zelda turned to him and said, "how well can you dance Mr Hero?"

Link replied, "not perfectly like you probably can. I had to learn a bit when I went to a wedding when I was in Termina."

Zelda had the same gleam in her eyes and she reached down and took his hand and stood up, Link guessed what was going to happen and realised he had to do this right, he led Zelda out and onto the floor just as a band on a stage nearby began to play a slow tune. Remembering his time in Termina he took Zelda's waist with his other hand and led her into a waltz. Zelda looked at him happily as they turned and said, "you dance well, whoever taught you was good."

Link smiled and replied, "I helped out the bride and groom before the wedding as well as some friends of theirs one of whom was the maid of honour. The maid of honour, her younger sister and the bride all wanted me to dance with them for at least one song to thank me for the help I gave them, and the last thing I wanted to do was step on the brides feet."

Zelda giggled as he said this and said, "what haven't you done in some far off place?"

Link replied, "all sorts of things, you'll figure them out."

King William passed them dancing with a Hylian Noblewoman that Link didn't recognise and looked approvingly at Link dancing with Zelda and said, "good job Lysander, keep up the good work, I'm impressed, as is King Daphnes."

Link and Zelda changed direction and Link began to relax more at the news that Zelda's father seemed to approve and said, "That's nice of dad, good to know your dad likes me as well."

Zelda smiled and said, "I've told daddy all about you and he wanted to meet you even before we all realised who you actually are. I had actually planned to persuade him to give you a Knighthood. But now you're a Prince and both our fathers can see how good a man you are, of course they approve."

Link and Zelda danced a few more songs before taking a break, a few young Noblewomen asked him to dance and he obliged as best he could and all seemed to like him as he told them about himself. Later on Princess Ruto found him and took him as well, he found that the young Zora Princess was actually quite a graceful dancer though not as good as Zelda, Naborou and Saria also came and found him at different points during the night. By the end of the night after a few more dances with Zelda he was tired but happy as he and Zelda left the hall together hand in hand, though he noted that Lord Draco had disappeared early as the other guests left the hall around him. He and Zelda parted ways upstairs and he went into his bedchamber and shut the door, however before he could do much a crossbow bolt came through the window and struck the door behind him, drawing his sword Link looked around and saw a giant Lizard type creature and a figure draped in a long black robe come in through the broken window and draw long swords. Link wasted no time and grabbed his equipment pouch from the chest of drawers next to him, pulling out a deku nut he thew it down onto the floor creating a blinding flash of light and temporarily disabling the attackers. Taking his shield from the wall he moved to attack the robed figure as it seemed to be the greater threat. The nut flash had blinded it to Link stabbed the figure in the chest causing a spray of blood, some of it hitting Link in the chest and it dropped to the floor and laid still. The Dinofos recovered and swung it's sword at Link who dodged and raised his shield sending the Lizard slightly off balance. It tried again and Link moved slightly and swung his sword wounding the Dinofos in the chest causing it to cry out slightly. The blow wasn't fatal however and it kept coming though slower and Link landed a few more hits before the Dinofos fell to the floor and evaporated. The robed figure stayed there and blood had leaked onto the floor in a pool around him, so Link pulled a cord on the wall to summon a servant who came in took one look at the scene and threw up, Link looked at him and said, "It's alright whoever it is, he's dead, just fetch the captain of the guard and tell him I have a dead assassin in my room and ask him to take care of it. Also send someone else to open up a new room for me to sleep in, I don't blame you one bit I'm a bit shaken up too."

The servant bowed and left so Link cleaned his sword on the dead assassins robe and sheathed it and after a few minutes a bell was heard rapidly ringing and a group of the castle guard came in and one of them who had slightly more ornate armour and a purple cloak said, "are you alright your highness? I'm captain Keene of the Royal Guard, let me express my sincere apology for this, whoever did this must have been a professional Assassin, I'll do everything I can to discover who was involved, and I'll post guards outside the door of your new suite which is this way."

He gestured to his left down the hall, so Link picked up his trunk that he'd bought that day at the tailors and followed the captain down the hall to a another suite of rooms where there was a pair of soldiers guarding the door noticing the door on the other side of the hall also had a pair of guards, he put his trunk down and thanked the guards who left and changed into a nightshirt before getting into bed, before he could blow out the candle however the door crashed open, he reached for his sword before realising it was his father, lowering it and sheathing it he relaxed as his father said, "are you alright Lysander?"

Link smiled and said, "I'm fine father, It'd take more than a Dinofos and an assassin to kill me, I'm just a bit shaken that of all the places this happens at, it's Hyrule castle."

King William smiled sadly and said, "I think this was politically motivated, any idea who might want you dead."

Link thought of the young Lord and said, "one man didn't like me being as close to Zelda as I was tonight his names Draco Stormwell, Zelda thinks he wants to marry her to get her fathers throne, he's the only name that comes to mind, and he left the party early."

King William had a slightly angry look and said, "sounds fishy, the Royal Guard are investigating, you just get some sleep now, if your right he'll pay for this."

He left and shut the door behind him and Link leaned over and blew the candle out and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Authors Note_: _I hope you all enjoyed the way I set up the story. If your wondering why I chose the time period, there isn't enough good stories set after Majora's Mask which I think should have been covered by the latest game not that Twilight Princess isn't brilliant. In case you're wondering, yes I know the ending of MM doesn't show Link at the wedding but I think he should have gone as he did so much for Anju and Kafei. Lastly I think Link becoming King and marrying Zelda would be the best way to end the series, and also if you're wonderingwhy Lysander? that's the only name I can think of that could possibly be abbreviated to Link, don't worry, only people that Link didn't meet in the games will call him that, like his dad._

Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Link woke up the next morning and wondered where he was and how he'd got there, getting out of bed he went to the window and opened it, he gazed out at a beautiful scene with the Castle town and the surrounding countryside spread below him with the sun even illuminating the view as far as death mountain, from the state of the sky it looked like it was going to be another beautiful day. Remembering the events of yesterday and where he was he wondered over to his trunk and got out another suit of everyday Princes clothes. Finding another door he found a bathroom where a maid had just finished drawing a bath for him, the maid curtsied and left the room through another door. Link went and fetched his clothes came back in and stripped off and got in the bath after locking both doors. While he was scrubbing himself he thought about what to do now he had so much power and wondered if he could be a good Prince. He got out of the bath and found a towel, after drying himself off he found toiletries laid out next to a sink and cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair. After putting his clothes and boots on he left his suite and nodded politely to the guards as they saluted him. Link walked down the hall lost in thought and as such failed to notice the pale pink and white streak heading for him with the speed of a missile until it hit him in the chest nearly knocking him down and began crying into his shoulder. Link felt slightly awkward as he had had no experience with crying women but drew Zelda close and patted her back softly until he felt her relax, she drew away after a while and looked at him with a grave expression on her pretty face and said,

"Oh Link, are you alright? I've been so worried, I only just found out the details. I knew something was wrong last night and I heard the general alarm, but no one said anything until this morning. I'm so sorry."

She broke down again and Link sighed and held her again and said, "I'm alright Zelda, I was lucky and those two assassins underestimated me. Dad thinks its politics and your Royal Guard is investigating, its nobodies fault except for whoever hired the assassins and I think I know who did that, if it was who I think it was he'll pay when dad finds out, now come on, lets go find some breakfast."

He felt Zelda nod against his chest, so when she drew away he took her hand and led the way downstairs to the great hall, guests from the party were there eating breakfast so Link led Zelda up to where they sat at the party and sat down again and began to fill their plates and goblets with food and drink A short while later while they were eating King Daphnes came in and sat near them, Link made to stand up with the rest of the guests but the King bade him to stay seated. Zelda greeted her father who then turned toward him smiled and said,

"Good morning Lysander, I'm sorry about last night."

Link returned the smile and said, "it's ok Your Majesty, it's nobodies fault apart from whoever hired the Assassins, and I think I know who did that. While I may have no evidence, I believe it was Lord Stormwell, possibly in attempt at removing competition for Zelda's hand. I'm sure your Royal Guards will do everything they can to find out who's behind this."

King Daphnes had been nodding as Link spoke and said, "the Stormwell's have always been a greedy lot, Albion is a friendly country who we have trade treaties with which is why we let them come here, I wouldn't be surprised if you were right about Lord Stormwell as he always was an arrogant boy, which is one reason why I'd never approve of him marrying my Zelda. But still as you said Captain Keene will do his best, I understand you're leaving today, so I'll have a copy of his report sent to your father when he hands it down."

Link thought that the kindly King was making sense and his views were fair so he replied, "As you wish, Your Majesty, if you need a witness statement for any form of trial, I can have one sent to you as since the offence was committed on Hylian soil I assume the perpetrator will be tried here."

The King nodded and got up and left and King William came up to him and said,

"Lysander it is time, we must go, our people are impatient to welcome you home. I'll get one of the castle servants to load your trunk while you say your good byes to Her Highness, the grooms are saddling up your horse, well done with King Daphnes you are a natural with politics my son."

Link nodded and he and Zelda got up and walked into the entrance hall, Zelda took him to one side and said, "thank you Link, It was wonderful to see you again. It's a pity you can't stay longer but I can understand that your people need you now. I'll miss you so much."

A single tear leaked from her beautiful sapphire coloured eyes, Link smiled sadly at her and wiped it away with his thumb and replied, "we won't be parted for ever, once I'm settled into my home I can invite you and your father to visit me. In any case Windhaven isn't that far away. I'll miss you as well, at least since we're equals now I can visit without sneaking in, I'll write as soon as I arrive."

Zelda smiled slightly and pulled him close to her and kissed his cheek, Link was more prepared and didn't blush as much but still felt his cheek burn. A servant came to him with his riding cloak and equipment which Link donned before walking outside with Zelda where a groom led Epona to him, Link mounted and joined the group of Knights and his father as they set off across the drawbridge, Link waved back at Zelda as he reached the first bend in the trail and felt his heart sink as he saw her with tears on her face. Turning to his father with a gloomy look and sighing. King William smiled at his son and said, "don't worry son, you'll see her again sooner than you think. It's your birthday in a month and I already invited her and King Daphnes, the sages are all coming as well, she's a wonderful girl and if you keep going as you have with her she'd make a wonderful bride when the time comes."

Link smiled and blushed and replied, "she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met and also the kindest and wisest. I never thought I'd have a chance before and that hurt, but even so I'll have to be careful as I don't want to spoil what we have now."

King William nodded and smiled and they rode on through the castle town, Link waved at the sight of people he knew like the Happy Mask salesman and the Bazaar shopkeeper as the whole town had come to see them off and were lining the square. As they neared the drawbridge he spotted Malon, Talon and Ingo, all dressed in their best. He waved and smiled at them and said, "you should really take Ingo or a cucco with you when you deliver milk Talon, I won't be there every time to wake you."

They all laughed and paid their respects as they moved past and out into the field. They rode at a moderate pace through the field and as they neared Kokiri forest when the sun began to sink, instead of taking the entrance they veered to the south where they reached a crossroad with one way leading towards the south and another to the east and into the trees.

After camping overnight, they mounted their horses and took the road into the east, this area of the forest was unknown to Link but still resonated with the faint sound of Saria's song on the misty morning air as the group moved along the road. At midday they stopped in a clearing with a small creek to rest and eat their meal. King William took out a map of the forest and showed it to Link and said, "you mentioned an entrance to Termina in the forest, where was it?"

Link moved closer and examined the map, spotting the clearing where they'd fought the stalfos he traced his finger back southwest and tapped it on the approximate area and said

"It was somewhere around here the portal isn't a very easy one to use, which is a pity, Termina had some good things which would make for trade. I might go back in the future and see if trade can be opened."

King William nodded and said, "if you negotiate with them perhaps we could send engineers to upgrade the portal entrance so goods wagons can use it."

Link nodded, after the meal they kept moving and soon reached an area close to the portal where they camped for the night, as Link went into his tent and got into the campaign bunk that had been brought from Hyrule he thought he could hear the sound of flapping wings as well as the sounds of the animals moving in the darkness.

Next morning they kept moving and soon passed the clearing where the stalfos had attacked, scouts had been sent ahead but came back reporting no trace of more of them, they made good progress passing a lake near the road northeast of the clearing and a few blue Tektikes started moving to attack them but all of the Knights as well as Link had bows and quickly mowed them down before they got anywhere near them. By the end of the day the trees began to thin and they reached the eastern edge of the forest. A wall with a gate in it marked the edge of a small town a short way down the road once they'd left the trees, as they approached King William turned to Link and said,

"welcome to our homeland my son, we've reached the border. This is Forestward, during the civil war it was an army base but in the peace it's become a market town of traders and merchants passing through the Hylian border, we still keep a garrison here but mainly to keep civil order and as a means of watching people who pass into Windhaven to keep an eye out for fugitives."

Link gazed about and saw that Windhaven seemed a lot more hilly than Hyrule with a few farms outside the city walls and vast plains as far as he could see. A steady stream of people on the road ahead of them were passing into the town, and a river passed into the town from the west appearing to cut it in two. They moved up to the gates where a pair of soldiers on duty took a look at them and one shouted to more in a watch tower on the wall, "signal the marshal, It's the Royal Family!"

Link could hear the sounds of more soldiers in the distance and saw a flag being raised on a pole in the tower, It was red with a picture of the Triforce being held by a rampart lion and a unicorn in gold embroidery in the middle. A bell rang and the group moved on. Link looked around in awe as a large detachment of soldiers in armour formed a guard of honour as Link and King William lead the group through the town which was about the same size overall as Kakariko Village. after crossing a bridge over the river, they came to a square in front of a slightly larger stone house where a tall red haired man in more ornate armour stood waiting. The man walked up and bowed low, standing up he said, "welcome back Your Majesty, and welcome to you Your Highness, I am Major Ben Hawkins, marshal of these parts. I hope you enjoy your stay here, I have had rooms made ready in my house."

King William nodded and thanked the Major for the welcome and Link said, "thank you Major, this country is new to me. I hope to understand it more in the future, convey our thanks to your men for their efficiency and good work."

The Major bowed to Link and grooms came up and began to take their horses as everyone dismounted and made their way into the marshals house. Major Hawkins led the way into a large dining room and everyone sat down, King William turned to Link and said, "In our country the garrison towns mayors are military officers who go by the title of marshal, as in wartime they command the war effort in their local area, the normal civil administration is fairly similar to what you would have seen in Termina and Hyrule, you're becoming a good Prince, keep going the way you've begun and you'll make a great King someday, your mother would be very proud of you."

Link smiled and tried to make conversation as best he could as food and drink were brought in, and afterwards he was shown to a room upstairs and after a hard days ride found the soft bed very welcoming.

Next morning after freshening himself up and dressing for the day Link went downstairs for a quick breakfast before the group went outside, mounted their horses and moved east out of Forestward onto a large paved road heading east and winding its way down a large range of rolling hills lined with more farms and a few small villages. Link gazed at his homeland like a child in a sweetshop as the clear blue sky illuminated the landscape of the vast western highlands. They stopped in at a larger town which was situated at a crossroad in the paved road that Link had learned was called the Kingsway and the townspeople had prepared a feast to welcome the King and their lost Prince home. Link ate heartily as he sampled the various local specialities that were laid out before him and the others as the overjoyed locals entertained their guests.

After spending the night they convoy moved again and as Link crested the top of yet another hill he gazed down at a vast city below in the distance and beyond the city a vast blue ocean stretched to the horizon. Link gazed in awe and turned to his father and said, "Is this our capital father, it's enormous, I've never seen anything like it."

King William smiled and said, "welcome home Lysander, this is Windhaven City, for centuries our ancestors have watched over our kingdom from here, and it is a place of great prosperity and learning as people from all over the world come here to become anything from wizards to musicians, actors, engineers, anything you can think of. Now come, I'm sure our people wish to welcome you home."

Link swallowed nervously and nudged Epona forwards and a few hours later they approached a vast wall made of white stone behind a wide and deep moat which was fed by a river from the north. As they made their way over a drawbridge and through a gate Link saw a scene that he would never forget as long as he lived, a wide road led through the city and Link and King William dismounted their horses and got into a gilded carriage which set off along the road. What looked like an entire legion of soldiers were lining the streets along with most of the population, which Link saw was mostly made up of Humans with a few Gorons and Zoras and even the occasional Deku scrub and Gerudos mixed in, all the crowd were cheering and throwing rose petals into the air. Link waved to the crowd along with King William as the carriage travelled past all manner of places such as markets, inns, vast parks and many odd looking buildings that Link couldn't tell the purpose of. They passed one where some men and women were standing on top of it and causing more flowers and confetti to fall from the sky, Link turned and said, "how come it started raining confetti and roses when we passed that building with men on top of it."

King William turned and said, "That's the Magicians Guild, the various industries all have a guild to represent them in Windhaven and most of them have a headquarters building here in the city where they train new members and administer there charters from. I imagine those wizards and witches are trying to impress you."

Link nodded and waved at the wizards who all bowed before carrying on with their magic.

After passing a vast harbour which looked like a hive of activity they came to an outer gate before a road to a vast castle. To Link who had seen several castles if Hyrule castle was a bulwark, castle Windhaven was an unbreakable nut. It sat atop a hill with only one road leading to it and a cliff behind and had another moat before the gate. Link noticed the road up was steep with many watch towers lining it but despite the obvious attention to defence the castle and its grounds were landscaped to perfection with vast gardens where he could see more people strolling among them and the white stone of the castle gleamed in the sun and the overall affect of the castle appeared to be designed to blend in to the hillside as much as possible while still being a bastion of defence. Link gazed about amazed as the outer gate opened and the driver moved on to the sounds of the crowd and bells being rung in the city and the castle reaching their ears. They rode over another drawbridge and into a large paved courtyard where the driver stopped the carriage and Link and King William got out, Link turned to his father and said, "this castle is enormous! I thought Hyrule castle was big but this, it's unbelievable."

King William turned and said, "Our kingdom is a bit bigger than Hyrule but not by a lot, the castle was built and rebuilt over the centuries until it became what it is today and that was due to the skill of our craftsmen, we've had less problems in the past than Hyrule as we don't have the Triforce hidden in our land, but we still had invaders to contend with when they saw us as a problem when they've attempted to use our land as a thoroughfare to attack Hyrule. Come now son, see our home."

Link and King William walked into the main keep and were taken to the great hall where a whole crowd were standing beside the tables they all sat when King William and Link had sat down and bade them to follow suit. King William gave a speech during the banquet that was served introducing Link to the crowd which Link found out was made up mostly of his extended family, all were pleased to see him and despite feeling somewhat overwhelmed he did the best he could to answer the barrage of questions coming his way. After the banquet Link set out to explore the castle getting lost several times, eventually he found a courtyard much like Princess Zelda's private gardens but as well as plants, flowers, lawn and a fountain it also had archery targets, and a door leading to what looked like a swordsmanship training room, and a stone dais in the courtyard featured a carved throne, Link sat down and looked around his surroundings amazed at the beauty of it all. A few minutes later a short academic looking man with thick glasses and a top hat and a taller more muscled black haired man in armour came in to the courtyard and walked up to him, both bowed and the short man said, "good afternoon Your Highness, I am Doctor Patterson, your tutor, I have tutored the Royal family for many years and look forward to helping you adjust to your new life here, I see you found your private sanctuary. This is where you can come to sit and relax, and is a good place to conduct private meetings as many a monarch has found useful in the past for a variety of reasons."

Link replied, "thank you Doctor, I'm sure your lessons will help as I have little knowledge of this country."

The other man stepped up and said, "I am Gustav, Your Highness, I am to be your bodyguard and attendant, I understand you're quite the fighter, but it's always better to be safe than sorry, the gym and the targets are for your use to keep up your skills, I'll be glad to teach you what I know, and will do my best as your attendant."

Link nodded and said, "thank you Gustav, now can you or Doctor Patterson show me to my chambers I have a letter to write that cannot wait."

Both nodded and Link got up and followed them both through the halls until he found a large hall with a sweeping staircase that led to the upper floors, on the first landing where the stairs split into two directions stood a large portrait of a red haired woman with blue eyes. Link stopped and gazed at the picture and knew who it was at once, and turned to Doctor Patterson and said, "is that my mother Doctor Patterson?"

Doctor Patterson looked sadly at the portrait and said, "yes Your Highness that is Queen Beatrix, a fine lady, I knew her well before her death. She insisted on accompanying your father to Hyrule to help him with peace negotiations before the civil war broke out as we acted as mediators between the factions, luckily she was also a strong woman and she managed to make it to Kokiri forest after the embassy was attacked, she'd be proud of you and what you've done so far."

Link smiled sadly and they kept going up the stairs and followed a hallway lined with more portraits until they came to a series of rooms and Gustav said, "this is your suite of rooms Your Highness, I hope you like them, we've had them redecorated after the dispatch rider came in with the news that you were coming."

Link found himself in a spacious living area with a couch a few armchairs in front of a fireplace and a bookshelf lining one wall with a large window opposite the door he'd come in by, another door led to a study with more bookshelves and an ornate desk and chair, going back into the living area he found another door leading to the bedroom which featured an richly decorated four poster with green hangings, a large wardrobe with a full length mirror, two bedside tables and more windows giving panoramic views over the city.

A door off his bedroom also led into his own personal bathroom, Link turned to his two companions and said, "this is wonderful, I love it, now if you'll excuse me I have a letter to write, I assume there's ink and paper on my desk."

The others bowed and Gustav left saying, "thank you Your Highness, I'll be nearby if you need me, my own bedchamber is in the same hall in case your attacked."

Doctor Patterson said, "yes I stocked your desk this morning, I also put sealing wax and a signet ring there, it's a copy of the seal of the nation, that will be fine until you have your own coat of arms designed."

With that he also turned and left and Link made his way into his study and sat at his desk, finding a stack of paper as well as a quill and some ink he pulled a sheet towards himself and wrote:

_My dear Zelda_

_I've arrived safely home, after a long journey. Windhaven City is simply incredible, I've never seen anything like it, and find it impossible to describe in a letter, you'll have to see it for yourself when you come here. Yes, in case you don't know, my own birthday is in a few weeks time, and my father has invited you and your dad here, along with the sages. My people were ecstatic to see me come home and many towns threw feasts along the way, you and your dad will most likely get the same treatment. I have been assigned a tutor name Doctor Patterson who is a very nice man. He dresses kind of funny but is kind and very knowledgeable, I've also been assigned a bodyguard and attendant by the name of Gustav, I don't know if he's as skilled as Impa but I guess I'll find out as he said he'll train me as much as he can. My extended family were waiting for me when I arrived today and were really nice though it was a bit awkward meeting them all at once. I found a picture of my mother when I was being led to my chambers and Doctor Patterson told me all about her, she sounded like a remarkable woman. _

_I hope you are well and I look forward to your visit_

_Love Link_

Link sealed folded the letter and put it in an envelope sealed it with wax and pressed the signet ring into it until it cooled creating a miniature copy of the same crest he'd seen on the flag at Forestward and the many flags he'd seen on the way up to the castle. Writing Princess Zelda's name on the envelope and found a cord on the wall which he pulled, Gustav came in a few moments later and said, "you summoned me Your Highness?"

Link nodded and said, "can you take this letter please Gustav and give it to the next dispatch rider bound for Hyrule castle."

Gustav took the letter nodded and said, "no problem Your Highness there's one going tomorrow with a few letters for King Daphnes."

Link thanked him and the big Knight bowed and left, putting his sealing wax and quill and ink away Link set off to explore more of the castle and try to adapt to his new surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Authors Note_: _I need more reviews please, It's the little button at the bottom of the screen, click it and type something in, It's that simple. I need them to know what you like and don't like so I can make the story better. While I know the general outline of what I'm putting in, your opinions help make the plot better. If you're waiting for some more fighting don't worry there'll be plenty in the story and for all of you screaming for some Zelink action, hopefully this chapter will whet your appetite, I'm not marrying them off just yet, more things have to happen first otherwise the story will get too fluffy._

Chapter 3: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

A few weeks later Link was sitting in his sanctuary resting after a mornings training with Gustav, the big knight was an excellent swordsman and had taught Link a lot of new moves, and would clearly be a useful man to have at his side in a melee. Doctor Patterson walked in and bowed before saying, "Your Highness, a dispatch rider has arrived from Hyrule, two letters concern you, one being Captain Keene's findings from his investigation into the Assassination attempt on you, the other being a letter from Princess Zelda, your father wants to see you about the report, but says to read Her Highnesses letter first."

The scholarly looking man handed over an envelope with the Royal seal of Hyrule on the back which Link broke before taking out the letter and unfolding it, before reading the contents:

_Dearest Link_

_I was very happy to receive your last letter, Windhaven sounds amazing and I cannot wait to see it myself. By the time you receive this I should have left with my father to come visit and I cannot wait to see you again, Hyrule is still peaceful and prosperous and I pray that the peace lasts as I don't know what I'd do without my strong hero to help me out. Captain Keene handed down his report and I'm not surprised at the findings, I'm assuming a copy went to your father with the same packet of dispatches as this letter so I won't comment here. I was sorry to read of your mother, Impa taught me about Queen Beatrix when I asked about her and I agree with what you wrote. Your family sound like good people, but it was only natural to be nervous to meet them after so long._

_Looking forward to seeing you and missing you terribly_

_Love always_

_Zelda_

Link smiled as he read the letter which he folded up and put in his pocket before getting up and thanking Doctor Patterson, he'd been an invaluable help teaching Link about the geography and history of Windhaven as well as basic political theory. Link wondered through the now reasonably familiar hallways and courtyards until he came to a pair of double doors guarded by two knights. They saluted and opened the doors and Link walked into the vast throne room. This room was almost the same size as the great hall of Hyrule castle and had a long plush red rug leading from the door to a pair of richly decorated thrones and a slightly smaller one to the left of the Kings throne which was for Links own use. Link walked up to his father and said, "father, Doctor Patterson said that a copy of Captain Keene's report came with the last dispatches and you wanted me to see it."

King William nodded and replied, "yes that's right, it did. You were right, it was Lord Stormwell, according to the report written orders were recovered from the body and the handwriting matched, also the money on the body was traced back to Lord Stormwell, when confronted he confessed, and your surmise on his motive was right as well. His confession and the fact that it was a fairly inexperienced Assassin weighed in his favour and he was stripped of his title for six months and his family fined a considerable amount of money."

Link replied, "oh well, as long as he's learned his lesson. I doubt I've heard the last of him, but with any luck he'll give up on Zelda and find someone else once he gets his title back."

King William then said, "I hope your right, wars have been caused by this sort of thing in the past. However enough of this, I have good news, the Royal college of heralds have finished with your new crest, and have sent copies to your regiment and to the Royal Goldsmiths who'll craft you a signet ring."

Link remembered his lessons about the kingdom and remembered that he as Crown Prince was given command of his own legion in the Windhavian army, and one of his first acts with the help of Doctor Patterson was to design a crest which would be put on the regimental colours. Links final design was the national emblem at the top left and the master sword in front of an hourglass with a slim diadem having the blade come up through it in the middle and the Goron and Zora emblems to either side of the hourglass and the Kokiries emerald below all in gold on an emerald green flag with the words 'fortune favours the bold' below the emerald.

Link smiled and said, "good, we'll be able to put up some bunting on my birthday, Zelda will be impressed."

King William smiled and Link turned and Left the throne room and went back to his sanctuary for a short while before moving off to lunch. Afterwards he studied with Doctor Patterson for the afternoon before dinner.

A week later and Link woke up extremely nervous, today was his birthday and Princess Zelda was supposed to arrive later that day, after freshening himself up and dressing for the day Link went down to the great hall for breakfast, a cheer went up as he walked inside and sat down. King Williams arrival was announced by the sudden scraping as everyone got up until he sat down. The King turned to Link and said, "happy birthday Lysander! 13 years old today, your mother would be proud if she was here. Eat up because we have a big day today."

Link swallowed and kept eating, after breakfast King William said to Link, it is time for a public appearance, today I plan to address the nation at a speech in the Kings square, and I'd like you to come. You don't have to speak, but you can if you want when I've finished."

Link nervously replied, "Doctor Patterson has been trying to teach me public speaking skills, and has had me make a few speeches with a few senior officers from my legion."

King William replied, "excellent, fetch your cloak and come with me. The state carriage is waiting outside."

Link hurried upstairs to his chambers to do as he was asked and couldn't help but whisper as he passed his mothers portrait, "mother give me strength."

For a split second he could have sworn he saw the picture wink at him, but brushed it off as his imagination as he followed Gustav and got in the carriage and sat next to his father and looked at the knights and Gustav as they mounted their horses.

Once again Link gazed in awe as the carriage moved through the streets and saw that flag poles all over the city had his own banner flying from them. Link waved to the crowd as the carriage moved into a large square with statues of past Kings and a large raised stage. He and King William got out and walked onstage to the sound of the crowd roaring in applause. Link and King William raised their hands and the crowd quietened down. King William began addressing the crowd, speaking about the current state of the nation and hopes for the future as well as the circumstances of Links return.

When he'd finished the crowd cheered loudly and gave a standing ovation, Link got up and moved to the front facing the sea of faces before him, wishing he was anywhere else as he'd never felt as nervous even when fighting Ganon, Link opened his moth and began to speak.

"People of Windhaven, I come here today to introduce myself and explain my hopes for the future. My name is Lysander William Daphnes Windhaven and while I was born here exactly thirteen years ago today, I was unfortunately separated from my family by the Hylian civil war. As Crown Prince I promise to assist my father where necessary to bring peace and prosperity to the land and to do what ever is necessary to achieve this. My hope is to be as good a leader if not a better one than father when the time comes and to usher in better diplomatic relations with our closest neighbours. I thank you for coming today and taking the time to listen to my father and I and wish you all well in your endeavours, Thank you."

Link stepped back as the crowd erupted if possible even louder than for King Williams speech and even noticed some of the local human females and Gerudos throwing flowers and pieces of clothing at him. King William chuckled and said, "don't worry it's only natural some will react to young nobles like that, just brush them off you if any land on you and they'll pick them up afterwards."

Link heard a horn blowing from the direction of the city gates as the last item of clothing which was a garter landed on his head and saw a group of men on horseback and noticed Impa riding her usual white horse carrying Princess Zelda and a carriage behind Impa carrying King Daphnes. Link brushed the offending underwear from his head, turned to his father and said, "look the Hylians are here, shame they weren't a bit early, I could have used an independent assessment."

King William turned and said, "you were wonderful son, now you can take Zelda in the coach, I'll ride home myself."

Link nodded and he and King William met the Hylian delegation, Zelda dismounted and ran into his arms to a chorus of aaawww from all around. Link took her hand and led her to the coach and said, "It's wonderful to see you Zelda, my father suggests I take you up in our coach, you get a good view of the city this way."

Zelda smiled at him so Link opened the door and offered Zelda a hand who took it and got into the coach, Link followed and sat next to her before closing the door and the driver set off. Link waved to the crowd who were all cheering at the sight. Link saw Zelda's jaw drop in awe as they travelled through the city and as they passed the magicians guild it began to rain red roses, a few landed in the coach and Link picked them up and gave them to Zelda who blushed pink and said, "oh, how sweet, I didn't know you were such a gentleman Link."

Link smiled at her and she pulled him a bit closer to her as the coach travelled along the road towards the castle. Link heard Zelda gasp from beside him as she gazed up at the castle and Link said, "you should see the inside."

Zelda smiled and a few minutes later the carriage stopped in the courtyard, Link got out and held out a hand for Zelda who took it, allowing Link to help her out. Kings William and Daphnes rode in and smiled at them and King William said, "you two run along now, it's a nice day, why not show her your sanctuary Lysander?"

Zelda looked at him curiously and said, "sanctuary?"

Link nodded to his father and turned to Zelda and said, "It's kind of like your private garden, except with a few extra features for me to use, it's this way."

Link took Zelda's hand and led the way through the castle, Zelda was gazing about in awe at the many portraits and tapestries they passed, and when Link led the way into his sanctuary she turned to him, surprise etched on her face and said, "this is yours? It's beautiful, I see what you mean by extra features with your targets and let me guess, you've got a gym through that door."

Link nodded and led the way over to his throne which was luckily big enough to seat them both and they simply stayed there enjoying each others company and talking, something they'd just begun to appreciate back at Hyrule Castle.

Meanwhile, Kings William and Daphnes were observing the scene from a window overlooking the courtyard in William's study, William smiled fondly at the scene and said to Daphnes, "oh look at that, reminds me of myself and Beatrix when we were that age, we used to do that too, we'd spend hours in that garden on days like this."

Daphnes smiled knowingly and replied, "I know, I had trouble getting you to come inside to talk to me when I was visiting if you had Beatrix with you. He's a fine lad your son and would be a loving husband for my Zelda. It's obvious they both care deeply for each other, she was really happy when Lysander's letter arrived, she said he'd promised to write as soon as he arrived here. I don't think she'll accept anyone else and I think Lysander worries that I'll disapprove. My gift tonight should clear that up."

William gazed down and said, "we won't interfere, he asked my advice about her as we left and is worried about hurting her if he goes too fast, so let nature take its course, she'll give him a sign when she's ready. Are you giving him what I think you are?"

Daphnes nodded and said, "I wouldn't trust anyone else to cherish her, she's all I have left after I lost Mary and he might find it handy one of these days, I'm not interfering, all I aim to do is let them know I think they're a good match, one more thing. I heard from Zelda that Lysander had been to Termina. An interesting land that, and not many have ever seen it."

William replied, "yes he says he found a portal in the Lost Woods south west of the road near the clearing I told you about where we were attacked by stalfos and Lysander saved us. He told me he'd like to go back and see if he can negotiate a trade deal, I think that's a great idea and intend to let him go after his birthday if he asks."

Daphnes replied, "perhaps we could both open diplomatic relations. I could send Zelda with him, Impa and the bodyguard you've assigned to Lysander, I think his names Gustav, Zelda mentioned that Link had written that you'd assigned a guard, they could go and keep an eye on them and we can see how well they can work together."

William nodded and said, "brilliant idea, now we have a party to prepare we'd better get to it."

Oblivious to their fathers watching over them Zelda turned to Link and asked, "what will you do after your birthday Link, we're both getting to the age where we are expected to take more of a hand in the running of the kingdom."

Link smiled fondly at her and said, "I was thinking about asking my dad to visit Termina at some point, if we open up diplomatic relations perhaps we could start trading goods. There's a market town near the portal, you'd have passed through it, it's called Forestward, if we could get goods to there then they can be distributed around the world. Also I wouldn't mind seeing the faces of a few old friends when I tell them of my new career."

Zelda giggled but before she could reply Gustav and a few servants came out with a blanket and assorted food and drinks, the burly knight said, "sorry to interrupt, but your father suggested that since it's a nice day it'd be a nice idea to eat out here, also the great hall is being decorated for your party tonight, the kitchen staff sent all this out for you both."

Link and Zelda both looked surprised but Link said, "thanks Gustav, tell them we said thank you, that sounds lovely, just set it down please, we'll let you know when we've eaten enough."

Gustav and the other servants did as instructed and Link got up and held out a hand to Zelda who took it and they sat down to enjoy a picnic lunch of sandwiches and chilled local fruit juice, it was all delicious and both ate contentedly. After a few more hours Gustav came out and told Link and Zelda it was time to get ready, Link led the way upstairs and as they passed the portrait of Queen Beatrix, Zelda said, "is that her, is that your mother?"

Link smiled and said, "yes, and this morning I could have sworn I saw her wink at me, I was nervous at the time as It was going to be my first public speech."

Zelda smiled at him and they kept going, and parted ways when Link went into his chambers and changed into a new red tunic with the national crest on it and black breeches. He left his room and decided to wait for Zelda as she was in the suite next door to his, and after a short wait her door opened and Link felt his jaw drop, if she was beautiful before it was nothing to the way she looked now which was simply gorgeous. She was wearing the new gown that his father had given her for her birthday, white gloves that covered most of her forearms and the necklace he'd bought for her. She looked at his face and giggled before saying, "close your mouth Link, it's not polite."

Link blinked and shut it, remembering his manners he walked over and took her right hand and brought it up to his lips, she blushed and giggled again and said, "has that tutor of yours been teaching you etiquette, thank him for me will you."

Link laughed and replied, "yes he has, and I will, he'll probably be here tonight so you can thank him yourself if you get the chance, now may I accompany you downstairs Zelda?"

Zelda laughed and said, "of course you can Link."

She took his arm when he offered it and together they made their way downstairs and into the great hall which had been decorated with streamers and banners hanging from every available point, an usher spoke to the assembled guests and said, "Crown Prince Lysander of Windhaven and Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

The guests all clapped hard and Link noticed that all of his family bore approving looks at the sight of Zelda on his arm. King William came in behind them and everyone seated got up, King William came up to Link and Zelda and said, "come on you two, this way."

They went right up to the top table where Link spotted a few foreign Royals including King Daphnes who was smiling widely at him and Zelda. They sat down in between Princess Ruto and Saria who both got up and hugged Link before resuming their seats.

Food and drink were brought in and the guests all began to eat, it was all delicious, Ruto was commenting on the freshness of the fish and Link said, "we've got a big harbour here Ruto since we're right next to the coast so naturally we have a big fishing industry. A lot of the local Zora population work in it, so naturally seafood is a local speciality here, I hope you enjoy it."

Ruto nodded and Saria and Zelda started laughing, as everyone finished eating King William stood up and raised his glass saying, "I'd like you all to stand and join me in a toast. This day used to be a day of mourning when we all remembered a boy we all thought was dead, now that boy has returned and has nearly become a man, so. Long life and happiness Lysander."

The whole hall spoke his name and drank, even Zelda, Ruto and Saria had got up, Link blushed as they all sat down. The guests began to go collect gifts, Link noticed Zelda stay put and she said, "daddy's present is from us both. I asked him to give you one big present, but don't worry, I have another for you later."

Link saw the same gleam in her eyes and looked puzzled, he caught Naborou's eye as she left and she batted her eyelashes at Link and glanced at Zelda with an odd look on her face that seemed to say, 'go get him.'

Guests had lined up and began passing over gifts, Link unwrapped all sorts of things such as new clothes, books and accessories for his rooms. King Daphnes walked up to him and passed over a small box wrapped in red paper before saying, "Zelda asked me for us to give you one gift between us. This gift has been handed down in my family for generations, normally from father to son, but if there isn't a son. The father will usually hand it down only to a man he judges worthy to receive it. Consider it a sign that I judge you to be an honourable man."

Link looked at him puzzled but Zelda's eyes widened in shock. Link opened the paper and found a velvet box, opening that he and Zelda both gasped at the sight. In the box was a gold bracelet which had the Royal seal of Hyrule engraved on it as well as an imbedded sapphire, Link took it out and was gazing at it when King Daphnes said, "this is the Royal bracelet of righteousness. Only a man who is pure of heart and who truly shares his heart with a woman who loves him can wield its power, for it is enchanted to enhance ones strength in battle and was crafted for an early King who supposedly met the goddess Nayru and asked her to help him to always protect those whom he loved, and she enchanted the very bracelet that his wife had given him to enhance his strength when he had to defend her."

Link put it on at once and immediately felt a warm feeling rush down his arm and into his chest. His eyes widened in surprise and he said, "It's warm, I felt a warm feeling just now. Is that supposed to happen?"

Everyone nodded and Link thought he saw a slightly sad look on Ruto's face as they did, so Link shrugged and said, "Thank you Your Majesty, this is a remarkable gift and I shall always treasure it."

King Daphnes smiled at him and left. More guests handed over their gifts which Link politely thanked them for. A large chocolate cake was brought in and Link, blew out the candles thinking as he did so, "I wish for happiness for myself and Zelda."

He was handed an ornate knife which he used to cut a small piece of cake amidst the clapping which he passed to Zelda who smiled at him before he cut a second piece for himself which he then ate. After everyone had finished eating their cake King William beckoned everyone to start dancing. Link led Zelda out and they began to dance, all the other couples were beaming fondly at them. After a few dances Zelda leaned closer and said, "can we go outside for a minute, I must tell you a bit more about that bracelet, I'm so happy daddy gave you that."

Link nodded and they left the hall, Link thought he could see his father wink at him as they left. Links sanctuary was beautiful beneath the stars and once they had determined no one was around Zelda turned to him with a radiant look on her face and said, "that bracelet is only given to a man outside my family under one condition. That is that daddy will trust no one else but you to be with me."

Link's jaw dropped, to him he thought it was Zoras sapphire all over again before Zelda said, "no, it's not like Zoras sapphire, it just means he thinks you are the best choice. Ultimately it's down to me though, but if I didn't care for whoever daddy gave this to it wouldn't work for them."

Link let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and started to put two and two together and realised that if the bracelet had accepted him it could mean only one thing.

He smiled at Zelda and took one step closer to her, drowning in Zelda's sapphire coloured gaze, Zelda moved closer as well, his nostrils filled with her perfume, the subtle scent of cinnamon driving him insane. Her eyes moved from his face to his lips and back up again, and before he knew what was happening she had flung her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Link stiffened for a moment not expecting this but soon relaxed and moved his arms to her waist. Link was totally blown away, though the kiss was quite an innocent one, to him Zelda's lips were simply divine and after waiting so long for this moment he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the shear power of the emotions running through him as Zelda held him to her. They reluctantly parted as the need for air made itself known and Link pulled her close, as in the air they heard an explosion. Link and Zelda looked into the sky to see that a fireworks display had begun, the various coloured rockets exploding against the night sky over the castle, and as he pulled her closer he realised nothing would ever be the same again but in a good way. She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I love you, my hero."

Link smiled broadly as he heard this and bent down and whispered, "and I love you too my Princess."

And as he spoke the words he noticed the bracelet flare in a golden glow for a brief moment and felt its warmth in his right arm which was wrapped around Zelda's waist."


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Authors Note_: _I need more reviews please, I know there's a lot of people reading this but I only have one consistent reviewer. It__'__s the little button at the bottom of the screen, click it and type something in, It__'__s that simple. I need them to know what you like and don__'__t like so I can make the story better. The story will begin to move towards the main action sequences in the next chapter with the key seeds being sown in this chapter. The Idea may not be entirely original but I've never seen anything like it in a Zelda story and thought it would be really cool._

Chapter 4: Clock Town Or Bust

Link woke up to the sounds of a cucco somewhere in the castle and smiled in reminiscence of yesterdays events. The gold bracelet was on his bedside table and he picked it up and examined it closely. He could still remember the softness and taste of Zelda and hoped to the goddesses that he'd experience more of that in the future. He got out of bed and freshened up for the day before getting dressed and putting on the bracelet, noting that the usual rush of warmth had intensified slightly from when he'd first put it on. He pushed open his door and went out into the hall. As he passed Zelda's door he smiled and felt elated at how well things had gone. He saw the door open and Zelda came out. She beamed at him and kissed him briefly before they set off down the hall towards the great hall for breakfast, he pushed open the doors for her and they went inside to a chorus of clapping and cheering from all around, Link look puzzled, but thought it must just be the aftermath of the party. He led Zelda up to the top table where his father was waiting for them along with King Daphnes both of whom were beaming fondly at them as they sat down. As Link and Zelda ate their breakfast, Link began to feel the inevitable feeling that soon he and Zelda would be parted and hoped that it wouldn't be for too long. After they had finished King William turned and said to Link, "Lysander can you and Zelda come with me and Daphnes after breakfast? We have a proposal that we think you'll both love."

Link turned to face Zelda who nodded and said to King William, "certainly Your Majesty."

After breakfast they followed Kings Daphnes and William to the throne room, William sat down and said to the pair, "Link, you know how you said you'd like to visit Termina again. Well I think there's no time like the present so we'd like you to go as soon as possible. Also we know about how you and Zelda feel about each other and think it's wonderful, so what we think would be a good idea is for you both to go to Termina. We'll send Impa and Gustav with you to keep an eye on you as no unmarried couple is supposed to travel alone. We'll write letters of introduction for the mayor and let you two handle the rest. Once you've finished head back to Forestward and a squad of horsemen can accompany Zelda and Impa back to Hyrule, how's that sound?"

Link looked surprised and said, "sounds good to me. We could be there in about two days if we left early enough today. It wasn't all that long ago that I was there before, so they'll all know me fairly well so getting around shouldn't be a problem."

He looked at Zelda and said, "what do you think?"

Zelda smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly and said, "I'd love to go, Termina sounds fascinating from what you've said. It should be safe enough as Majora's mask was de energised."

They all nodded and the two Kings said, "if you two run along and have your things made ready we'll write the letters and have your horses made ready and brief Gustav and Impa."

Link and Zelda left and went upstairs before heading into their respective suites. Link packed some clothes into a bag and geared up with his weapons and equipment, after donning his riding cloak he waited for Zelda who came out a few minutes later carrying a bag and wearing a pale pink cloak with gold fastenings and with the same design on the back as she usually had on her dresses. Link smiled and took her hand before they went downstairs to the courtyard where they found Gustav and Impa already mounted up. Link helped Zelda mount up behind Impa before getting onto Epona who was being held by a groom. Link turned to the others and said, "off we go. If we're lucky we could be at Northern Junction by nightfall."

The others let out a chorus of assent, so Link nudged Epona with his heels and led her forward with the others following behind. As they left the city Link saw crowds of people cheering them on and wishing them luck, Link smiled and waved and as they crested the first of the hills of the midland plains he looked back at Windhaven City smiling.

Links prediction proved spot on and they arrived in Northern Junction as the sun was setting. Gustav walked into the local inn and booked rooms for them as they gave their horses to the groom.

The innkeepers wife brought food for them and they all sat down and started eating and Zelda said, "Link, what are the Terminians like in general? And is there anything we should be wary of?"

Link smiled broadly at her and replied, "as far as personalities go. You get the same mixture as anywhere else I've been, from people who are really nice to you to others who would want to hurt you. The only real thing to watch out for I think would be Saxon, who is a notorious thief, I'll point him out if we see him. I had to help a friend recover a special mask from him so that he and his fiancé could announce their engagement. Other than that there's just the usual danger of monsters in the wilds and I'm sure all of us can take out a few pesky field monsters."

Zelda beamed and replied, "was that the couple who's wedding you went to."

Link nodded and said, "yes, Anju and Kafei are both good people, he's the mayors son and she's the local innkeeper. If the mayor doesn't have room for us I suspect Anju will let us stay."

Impa spoke up and said, "Besides the town, where do you want to go?"

Link replied, "the most valuable product that I hope to bring back is a special milk called Chateau Romani, so we'll visit the ranch where it's brewed to talk to the owner who's another old friend. I also thought we could drop in on the local Zora and Goron communities as they also possess goods and knowledge that would be invaluable. Plus I have friends there as well that I'd like to see. I'd rather not visit Ikana though, it can be a bit dangerous and there really isn't a lot to see although there is a researcher living out there who's knowledge could be useful if he could be persuaded to publish his ideas."

Gustav turned and said, "maybe we could send him a letter asking him to meet us in town. The rest of your plans seem fair enough Your Highness."

Impa nodded and after a good dinner the innkeeper showed them upstairs to four rooms and after a day riding Link found the bed soft and warm and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Link woke up at cucco crow and after a quick bath and cleaning his teeth he dressed and went downstairs. When the others came down they ate breakfast before paying the innkeeper who gave them a discount. After mounting their horses they began to climb into the western highlands and stopped at midday for a break and to eat, Link could see Forestward in the distance and hoped to be there by nightfall. A few more hours riding saw the group ride to the gates of the town. The gate guards again shouted for the marshal and he was quite pleased to accommodate them. Link spoke with the Major about his plans for trade and he was quite impressed as new goods came in all the time and the town was in a good place due to the traffic passing through. The next morning they left Forestward and soon came to the eastern border of the Lost Woods. Link turned to the others and said.

"Keep an eye out for stalfos, that's actually how I met dad, and we don't want a repeat of that day as there's only four of us. The portals just a bit southwest of the clearing where dad was attacked, but there's no road so we'll have to go single file as the trees are fairly thick."

Zelda smiled reassuringly and said, "I didn't see any when I came through and monster sightings are down these days. If we're quick we should be fine."

The others both nodded in agreement, so Link urged Epona forward and after passing the clearing turned off the road and followed the path he remembered, listening to the very faint sound of Saria's song echoing between the trees. A hoot drew Links attention and he looked up to see Kepora Gebora looking down at him. While the wise old owl hadn't actually spoken to him in Hyrule since he'd recovered the silver gauntlets from the spirit temple he'd often heard owls wings and suspected that he was being watched. The large owl perched on a branch and Link stopped Epona and the owl said, "hello Link, I see you have become wiser and stronger than ever and have begun to fulfil your destiny and are returning to Termina. You shall find all that you hope for and more there. I shall continue to watch you and the Princess and wish you both every happiness, hoot hoot hoot ho."

With that the wise bird took flight and flew on ahead and Link travelled forwards. After a short distance, there it was, the path to the portal. Link saw that it appeared the same, no one had disturbed it since he last came, turning to the others he said.

"we're here, this is the entrance to the portal, It's not an easy path to follow, although at least this time there's no possessed skull kid to worry about. Now, forward to Termina."

Link gestured towards the opening and urged Epona up the narrow path jumping the gaps where necessary, however when he entered the gap, he noticed a pleasant surprise. A narrow path down just wide enough for a horse had appeared instead of the sheer drop, turning to the others he said, "this path wasn't here before, although it's a soft landing so when I jumped it didn't hurt although the reception wasn't good as the skull kid was waiting for me and turned me into a Deku scrub, I don't know why the pictures are here but they didn't affect me last time."

Zelda had a nervous look on her face but nodded determinedly as they all travelled down the winding path through the void seeing the pictures move against the pitch darkness. After a few minutes they reached the bottom and began to follow the pathway between lands, when they reached the final door Link turned and said, "this is the true portal between realms, this will feel a bit weird but it won't hurt you."

The others all nodded, but Zelda got down off Impa's horse and climbed onto Epona behind Link snuggling close to him and whispering, "I'll be ok with you my hero."

Link felt something comforting in her warm weight and nudged Epona forward and into the rushing feeling as they traversed the gap. When the rushing stopped Link looked about at the familiar surroundings of the basement of the clock, urging Epona up the ramp he noticed the Happy mask salesman's piano was still there. Seeing the door into Clock Town he turned and said, "here we are, welcome to Clock Town everyone. I'm not sure what we'll find on the other side of that door, but remember that these people don't know about my recent promotion, so Gustav, don't start lecturing them about respect for Royalty."

As Link said this he was quite surprised to hear Impa start giggling at the put out look on his knights face.

Zelda kissed him briefly and whispered into his ear, "forward my hero and into the unknown."

Link smiled, got down off Epona and threw open the doors which revealed sunlight and then got back on to move outside into the midday sun of South Clock Town.

He shielded his eyes and blinked against the strong light but the first thing he saw as his eyes adjusted was a statue, he looked at it surprised and saw that it was of himself raising his sword and shield ready to attack a sphere which looked like the cursed moon

A plaque at the base read:

_Link_

_The Hero of Termina who came merely to_ _recover what was stolen from him and out of the goodness and courage of his heart wielded sword and shield as well as time itself to save our land as well as righting all wrongs he found. Erected in honour by the Clock Town council, we wish him luck as he travels homewards towards the fair Princess mentioned in his accounts of his homeland_

Zelda read the inscription and turned with a radiant smile and said, "fair Princess? What did you say to them?"

Link smiled remembering telling those who asked how he was bound to Zelda and replied, "I told a few friends who asked where I was from about how I had worked with you to save Hyrule and how you entrusted me with the ocarina of time. When they asked what you were like I told them what I thought, that you were the wisest and also the fairest Princess that I've ever met, not that I'd met many at that time. The plaque is their interpretation of what I said."

Zelda was beaming as he said this and snuggled closer to him and said, "thank you Link."

Link smiled and they moved towards the gate where a new livery stable had been opened, they dismounted and got their bags off before Link approached the grooms and said, "can we lodge our horses here for now?"

The groom looked at Link as if searching his face and then glanced at the statue before saying, "by the gods! You're Link! Of course you can, you're a legend around these parts. Carnival was only about a month ago but you're already a widely told tale, don't even try paying, you can lodge those horses here for free for as long as you're in Termina."

Link had got out his moneybag to pay the man but put it away saying, "thank you, Link isn't really my full name, actually it's Lysander but don't worry about formalities for now, I suspect there'll be an announcement once I've seen the Mayor."

The groom nodded and he and his assistants took Epona and the other horses into the stables. Link and the others left and Link took Zelda by the hand and led the way off to the right and up the stairs and past the Treasure box shop and Honey and Darlings, Link gazed around fondly at the hustle and bustle, a few people looked at them and whispered but no one said anything. As they passed the stock pot inn and the milk bar Link said, "that's Anju's Inn. I reckon she and Kafei will be back from their honeymoon by now, and over there is the milk bar. Cremia markets her best Chateau Romani in there. They also get live bands. If we're lucky hopefully before we leave the Indi gogos might play there, they're the best band in the country."

They kept walking until they came to the Mayors house, Link walked up to the secretary and said, "we're here to see the Mayor is he here?"

The secretary looked at him and replied, "yes he is mr…?"

Gustav stepped forward and Link heard Impa sigh and he said, "this is Crown Prince Lysander of Windhaven, better known in these parts as Link, and Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

The secretary gasped in shock, curtsied and said, "I'm so sorry your highnesses, I'll tell the Mayor at once."

As the secretary ran and nearly ripped the Mayors office door off its hinges Link heard Impa say, "you have no subtlety at all and no tact Gustav, next time try and be polite or let me handle it, you heard Link tell us before we left the clock that they don't know."

Zelda and Link both turned to hide their faces as they heard their two guards bicker, they'd been acting like this since they'd met and Zelda had said one night that she found it funny and cute."

The door opened and the secretary came out and said, "the Mayor shall see you now."

Link led the way into the office to find the shell shocked Mayor standing beside his desk, Link gestured for him to sit down as he and Zelda sat together in front of the desk and Link said, "good afternoon Mr Mayor, we have come on behalf of our fathers to open diplomatic relations between Termina and our homelands and we bring letters of introduction from them, we hope while we're here to sound out a few merchants and others who we think have knowledge or goods that will be useful in our homelands."

The Mayor looked shocked but took the proffered envelopes when Impa held them out and quickly read the contents before saying, "the entire nation owes it's existence to you Your Highness we'd be honoured. I can't speak for the tribal leaders but I suspect they'll be quite happy to sell things to you, how long are you hoping to stay?"

Zelda answered and said, "a few days, long enough for Link to talk to the merchants and his friends and so I can see something of your country, Link mentioned a friend who owns an inn near here. I'm sure she's got room as it isn't time for your carnival according to Link."

The Mayor nodded and said, "my daughter in law and my son returned from their honeymoon a few weeks ago and have been upgrading the inn. I'm sure they'll be delighted to have you stay with them, and you're both lucky. One of our very best entertainment acts are going on tour the day after tomorrow starting at the milk bar, I'll get you all tickets. But right now I have to address the town."

The Mayor got up and bowed low before running out, a few minutes later Link heard a bell ringing outside. After giving the Mayor a few minutes he went out and saw the entire population of Clock Town listening to the Mayor speak of Links return. Deciding to let him get on with it Link and the others waited until the speech was finished and went back inside. Shortly after they went back into the office, Anju and Kafei walked in, both smiled, gasped in shock and rushed forwards. Kafei took his hand and shook it and Anju hugged him tightly, then held him at arms length and looked him up and down. Gustav made to comment but took one look at Impa and fell silent. Kafei made to speak, "Link, you're here! Good to see you again. Dad told me about your heritage, it couldn't have happened to a better man."

Anju had been nodding as her husband spoke and said, "It's wonderful to see you again Link. You look so handsome, who are all these people?"

She looked curiously at Zelda, Gustav and Impa and Link gestured to Zelda and said, "This is Princess Zelda, If you or your husband remember my story Zelda is the Princess I spoke of, and now we're a couple as well."

Anju smiled at Zelda who smiled back and Link continued, "this is Gustav and Impa our bodyguards and attendants. On this trip their main job is being our chaperones."

Anju spoke again, "well that sounds lovely and I'm happy for you both. I hear you'll be here for a few days so I'll get the best rooms made ready for you all, don't worry about money. Kafei and I both owe you a debt for helping us so much."

The Mayor spoke up and said, "you're all in time for lunch so lets eat. I'm sure you're all tired and hungry after your trip."

Everyone nodded so they all went into the private area of the house. The Mayors wife greeted Link cheerfully and arranged a delicious lunch. Afterwards they spent the afternoon catching up on news then eating dinner before going over to the inn where Anju passed them keys and Kafei wrote their names into the ledger on the counter.

The next morning they got up and got ready and after a delicious breakfast cooked by Kafei they left the inn and went back to the stables where they'd lodged their horses. After mounting up they left the town and headed south before following the road to Romani Ranch. Link led the way up to the farmhouse gazing about fondly remembering fun times here. Spotting a few of Romani's ghost targets Link drew his bow and shot them before continuing on, the others looked at him curiously and Link said.

"First thing I did here was to fight off, a group of odd poe like creatures who kept trying to abduct the cattle. Romani set up those targets and asked me to shoot them from horseback as a test to see if I was good enough to help her."

Everyone laughed and they stopped at the farmhouse. Link and the others dismounted and Link went and knocked on the door. Romani opened it and after studying his face she squealed loudly, "Grasshopper! You came back!"

The gushing girl threw herself into his arms babbling incoherently for a minute before drawing away as Zelda laughed at the scene saying, "Grasshopper, how'd you get that name Link? No wait, let me guess, was it because of your green clothes and the way you move?"

Romani smiled and nodded to Zelda. Link heard Cremia call out, "Romani, who is it?"

Romani turned to the house and said, "It's Grasshopper, only he looks different, and he's brought friends of his with him."

Cremia came out looking around curiously and spotted Link and gasped in shock before pulling him into a hug and saying, "wow look at you. Don't you look handsome, what brings you all the way out here and away from that Princess of yours?"

Zelda smiled and said, "who said anything about her being away?"

Cremia noticed Zelda and saw how close she was to Link before blushing and taking a step back saying, "Sorry Your Highness, I didn't know, you're very lucky."

Zelda smiled and said, "It's alright, just don't go overboard. Almost every woman we've met has gone crazy at the sight of Link so you're not the only one. I agree that being a Prince agrees with him."

The two ranch girls gasped and curtsied before leading the way inside. Once they were all siting inside, Link began to explain his reason for visiting. Cremia seemed very interested and said she'd meet any merchants who wanted to buy as the milk was available to anyone who wanted to buy it.

Link was delighted and happy that the deal was done he began to tell his story to the two ranch girls who were astonished and sighed dreamily as he told them about how Zelda and he had gotten together and showing them the bracelet. After a hearty lunch they bade the girls goodbye and rode to the swamp, a bit of wheeling and dealing later Link had extracted an agreement from the witches to publish books on some of their work with forest mushrooms which would be used by the Magicians Guild.

They rode back to Clock Town and after telling Anju and Kafei about the deals they had dinner and went to sleep. Riding towards Snowhead the next day Link found that the spring had advanced further and that it was quite pleasant. They called in on the blacksmiths who eagerly agreed to let members of the Artisans guild to visit and learn from them in exchange for helping them with their current work. A short time later they were greeted happily by the Gorons and made a good deal with the powder keg accreditation Goron to supply kegs in exchange for steady shipment of Doddongos cavern rock sirloin to the village and allow for Gorons to visit and learn to train users of the high explosives. As they prepared to leave the Goron chiefs son came up to Link and presented him with a beautiful diamond as a thank you gift for saving the Gorons and the soul of Darunia, that Link immediately resolved to have crafted onto a ring for Zelda. Zelda smiled radiantly at Link and said, "what are you going to do with that jewel Link? It's so beautiful."

Link smiled back and said, "I know exactly what I'm doing with this, you'll have to wait and see. When it's time you'll know what I've done with it."

Zelda beamed and kissed him softly for a moment. They all mounted up and rode back to Clock Town where they went into the milk bar. All the regulars were there, and after Links party came in, the Mayor, his wife and Anju and Kafei all came in. The barkeep poured them a round of Chateau Romani and Zelda took a sip of hers, smiled and said, "no wonder you want to import this, it's delicious."

Link smiled and raised his glass to her before taking a sip as well. The Indi gogos trooped onstage and started off with the ballad of the wind fish. The gig went late into the night but they all loved it and after the show suggested to the band that Hyrule and Windhaven would love their music, and they were quite open to the idea.

Next morning after a quick meeting with the spirit researcher who quickly agreed to publish some of his work and patent his gibdo repeller with the Royal academy of science they rode to great bay where a short boat ride took them to Zora hall, all the locals were glad to see them. A young aristocratic looking Zora came up to them and said.

"good morning Your Highness, are the fins damp lately? My name is Lord Rallis, my dad is the Duke of Great bay, you didn't see us last time as we were away. I've always wanted to go to Windhaven as I know I won't inherit dads position as I'm not the eldest. Legend has it that there is a city that was supposedly sank by Lord jabu jabu in revenge for the leader stealing a gem from a Zora temple to him, if the city could be found perhaps the Zoras could examine it and recover the gem, also I'm looking for a mate and there aren't all that many females with title in Termina as the Zora population isn't all that great."

Link saw an immediate opportunity and resolved to ask Doctor Patterson about the city and replied, "you are most welcome to come, perhaps the city has human artefacts as well. If I find any information I'll let you know, and you may be able to help me with a slight problem."

He told Rallis about Princess Ruto and he agreed to get to know her if he could and welcomed Links help in finding the city.

They left after a while longer and went back to Clock Town, that night Zelda turned to him and said, "I think I know what you're trying to do. You feel guilty about Ruto and are hoping to introduce Rallis so that they'll fall for each other. That's a good idea, but don't meddle. By all means introduce them, but don't do anything else."

Link smiled and said, "I wasn't planning on doing anything else. He seems like a good Zora, and I only know one Zora woman with titles."

Link kissed her before leading the way upstairs, they separated and went to their rooms. The next morning, they called into the Mayors office. Link walked up and said, "Mr Mayor, we've done everything we came do to, and we're off for home. It's been wonderful seeing everything again and I hope to visit again sometime."

The Mayor replied, "before you go I have a gift and an interesting story for you."

He went into another room and came out holding an ornate shield, it had a large emerald in the centre and looked the same in design as a Hylian shield except it had mirror capabilities and the Royal crest of Hyrule on it. Link, Zelda and Impa all gasped and Link said, "this is wonderful where'd you get it."

He picked it up and felt a rush of warmth similar to the one he got with the bracelet, the Mayor said. "There was once a man, who after battling and sealing away a powerful evil was crowned King of a vast land, and took for his wife the most beautiful and wisest woman in the realm. Following her advice he prayed to the goddesses asking for their help should the evil return and the three goddesses appeared and spoke to him. From Din he received a sword, enchanted to be indestructible and to cut through any armour and weapons as long as it was wielded for a good cause. From Farore , he received a shield that could reflect any magic and stand up to the toughest attacks as long as it was wielded in the defence of justice. Nayru enchanted the very gift his wife had given to always enhance his strength as long as they loved each other. The evil came and with the three gifts he easily destroyed it utterly, and in time he and his wife had three sons. To the eldest he gave the bracelet, the eldest took his throne and passed the bracelet down his line. To the middle son he gave his sword, that son founded a city on the coast however disappeared when it sank suddenly into the sea. To the youngest son he gave his shield, this son was wise in the magical arts and crafted a portal to another realm and led settlers through and founded a city. He fell ill soon afterwards and on his deathbed he gifted the shield to his friend and told him to give it to any of his brothers heirs that came. The friend became the first Mayor of the city and when his term ended, he passed the shield on along with the legend. You are the first heir that has come since that time so rightfully this is yours."

Link was awestruck, Zelda seeing his face said, "that's the story of the three Princes, there was a time when Hyrule and Windhaven were one. When King Edward died, Septimus ruled Hyrule, Henry founded Windhaven in the west and the other, Lucius, disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again. This proves the story is true, and this also means that an old prophecy has come to play, It is called the Prophecy of Cassandra, named for the Princess who made it a generation after the split."

Zelda took a deep breath looked at Link and said.

"At the time of a terrible war, a young Prince of the west shall come, cleaved from his family by the war he shall come forth from the forest after a time and cast down a terrible evil, then he shall journey on and follow the path of his ancestors. Saving the third brothers city he shall find his family once more in the aftermath. Together with the fair and wise Princess of his dreams he shall reunite the three lands of the ancestors and utterly destroy the banished evil with the three gifts of the Goddesses and lead the realm to a new golden age of prosperity and happiness."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock at the revelation and Link sighed and said, "that's definitely me, I've done most of what that said already. I'm guessing you're the fair and wise Princess as I definitely remember dreaming about you before I left the forest to find you."

Impa added, "I remember reading this prophecy, not much was ever put by it. Clearly we were wrong about it and may the spirit of Princess Cassandra forgive us. I'll report this to his Majesty as soon as possible."

They all left with looks of wonder on their faces and as they walked towards the south part of town. They ran into Anju, Kafei, Cremia and Romani who all came to see them off, all the women hugged Link and told him to come back anytime and Kafei shook his hand and wished him luck. After picking up their horses they went into the clock tower and down to the portal. They made their way through and upwards and by the end of the day had reached Forestward. Next day at the Marshals office Link penned a letter to King Daphnes about what had happened which he sealed and gave to Zelda, he took her to one side and she began to cry softly. Link pulled her close and said.

"Zelda, please don't cry. I doubt this parting will be for long, and you know what the prophecy said. Once the evils gone, together we'll bring a new golden age. While I'm looking for the location of Henry's lost city I'll keep an eye out for an ocarina song keyed to Windhaven City. With the ocarina I could warp to Hyrule in a matter of seconds to visit you my dear. Once I get the sword, I'll come with Rallis to vouch for him when he visits Zoras domain and then come visit you, alright."

Zelda gave a watery smile and said, "I love you, come back to me soon."

Link smiled and said, "I love you too and I'll be there as soon as I can."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately for a long moment before a squad of horsemen came up to them with Impa, Zelda drew back and got onto Impa's horse before the group turned and left for Hyrule. Link waved until they were out of sight and turned to Gustav who was smiling and said, "we've got to get home and fast. If the evil is what I think it is the sooner I get the sword the happier I'll be."

With that Link and Gustav, mounted their horses and urged them into a full gallop into the east, despite the aching hole in his heart Link knew he had no choice but to find the sword and find it fast.


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Authors Note_: _Thank you, at last more people are starting to review the story, keep it up. I'm glad The Prophecy was liked. Now we come to the start of the main crisis of the story, this chapter will be long as It takes place over a period of about six months. I know my boss isn't exactly original but I couldn't resist in the circumstances, I know my description of killing the mini boss in the palace isn't right so don't complain if you die when you fight the boss in question._

Chapter 5: The Search For The Sword

Link and Gustav arrived back in Windhaven City a day later and galloped as fast as they could up to the castle. After giving their horses to the grooms they ran as fast as they could to the throne room. After stopping to regain his breath Link gestured to the knights who opened the doors and Link and Gustav went in, striding quickly forwards he walked up to his father who said, "Lysander, you came back, what's happened you look worried did the merchants turn down our offer?"

Link shook his head and replied, "no father, in fact we were very well received and all any merchant has to do, is go to Termina and buy goods, and several of Terminas finest minds agreed to share their knowledge with our guilds, that's not the problem."

King William shrugged and said, "what is?"

Link took a deep breath and said, "have you heard of the prophecy of Princess Cassandra?"

King William nodded and said, "yes, but nobody believes that, no evidence had ever come to light."

Link replied, "until now, as we were going the Mayor gave me Lucius's shield and told the story of the three Princes. It's clear that Termina is the land that Lucius created the portal to. Zelda told me the prophecy and we think we're the two mentioned in it as it fits what's happened in the past. If the Prophecy is true, we must find Henry's sword, and I think that's somewhere in his sunken city as a Zora Lord I met told me about how a city on our coast was sunk by Lord Jabu Jabu in revenge for the leader stealing a stone from a Zora temple and according to Zelda Henry disappeared when his city sank from under him."

King Williams face changed from curiosity to shock as Link recounted the news and said, "by the goddesses your right. Any idea what the evil in the prophecy could be Lysander?"

Link nodded grimly and said, "there is only one candidate and that's Ganondorf, the last thing we need is for him to get loose. If he does, Zelda and I will be in danger and nowhere will be safe as he'd never stop hunting us as he knows we possess the two pieces of the Triforce. We must get every scholar we can find to try and locate the city, if we can find it my, Zora friends have agreed to take a look at the place in exchange for the stone should it be found, I can help, as I have ways of dealing with deep water."

King William nodded and said, "I'll draft a decree for the Guild of Historians, and the Guild of Magicians, I suppose Zelda's gone home to see what she can find as well."

Link smiled and said, "yes, if the prophecy is fulfilled Hyrule and Windhaven shall reunite by our hand. Our Zora friend said he'd come to Windhaven, perhaps when he does we can brief him on the situation and try and get our aquatic friends to help find the city. If I have to I can try appealing to Lord Jabu Jabu himself as I am a friend of the Zora people and am allowed to visit Zoras fountain."

King William looked impressed and said, "you seem to have the situation well in hand son, I'll get that decree written if you and Doctor Patterson start searching our own library, our records go back centuries and you might find something in there."

Link nodded and left, turning to Gustav he said, "summon Doctor Patterson, tell him we have a crisis on out hands and to meet us in the castle library as soon as possible."

Running to the library, Link began to scour court records and old maps for clues. The process was slow, taking months to search them all, some records were lost and others damaged by time, but one afternoon Link and Doctor Patterson found an ancient journal of a Queen Anne which told of a sudden earthquake in a city called Aquatainas and large waves which inundated the city taking most of the inhabitants with it. What made for even more gripping reading was the knowledge that Anne was the wife of a King Henry, who according to the account didn't make it out, though the couples son and daughter, Lysander and Mary did.

No maps in the library showed the city, however a passage in the journal mentioned a temple of Din in the hills not far from the town.

Link turned to the others and said, "the temple seems to be the key to finding the city. If we find that, we could locate the city by searching the coast near it. If the temples still there perhaps the monks might know where the city is."

The others agreed, however no records or maps showed any indication as to the temples location. Over the next few months the Guild of Historians and the monks from the city temples scoured their records to no avail though they did find that the temple was supposedly to the southwest of Windhaven city.

Link would have been more frustrated but luckily had found a song called the wind gods bolero which was a direct teleport to the Windhaven castle chapel allowing him to visit Zelda as much as he wanted and her soothing presence was enough to calm him down when the stress got too much.

One morning, three months after they found the journal, a group of monks at the temple of Din had managed to find an ancient map in their own library showing the location of the temple to be a weeks ride from Windhaven city, unfortunately the temple had been abandoned shortly after the city was sunk which was centuries ago. Link gave the temple a large donation on behalf of the kingdom which the delighted abbot tried to refuse saying that it was everybody's civic duty to aid their homeland when necessary and that the sword was a gift from Din herself to the Royal family and as such should be used rather than sitting forgotten at the bottom of the sea.

After telling Rallis, who had come from Termina and had moved to Windhaven City, Link pulled out the ocarina of time and a quick playing of the prelude of light and a short walk later Link walked into Zelda's private garden to find her pouring over an ancient looking book. As usual she sensed his presence and, seeing who it was smiled and said, "Link!" Before putting the book down and running into his arms and kissing him passionately. Link smiled at her and said, "hello Zelda my dear, I have good news. A group of monks in Windhaven City have found the location of the temple, its about a weeks ride south from Windhaven City. So hopefully, soon I'll have the sword. I just need to ride down there with Rallis and Gustav and we'll be able to recover it, to be on the safe side, I'll go visit The Zoras and tell them what's going on, so Lord Jabu Jabu doesn't curse Windhaven City if I end up touching the stone."

Zelda smiled briefly before a look of worry came over her face. She pulled him close and said, "be careful Link, please, what ever you do just come back to me safely, I love you, and I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

Link smiled at Zelda and pulled her closer before saying, "I love you too Zelda, I can't promise that it won't be dangerous, but I'll do everything I can to be safe. That's why I'm going to see the Zoras now so there's no nasty surprises sent later on."

Link kissed her again before leaving Hyrule Castle Town, after summoning Epona he rode towards Zoras river, following the familiar path nothing bothered him apart from a few measly octorocks and after rebounding their attacks with the shield of Farore he quickly wiped them out. After proceeding the rest of the way unmolested Link played Zelda's lullaby to open the door to Zoras domain. The Zoras were happy to see him and waved from all around, Link strode on with purpose following the path up to King Zoras throne room, Link found the Zora King blocking the route to Zoras fountain and sitting beside his daughter who was smiling at Link, smiling back Link stepped onto the platform, bowed low and said.

"Your Majesty, at present I seek an ancient human artefact lost beneath the waves for centuries. The location where I believe it is, was sunk by Lord Jabu Jabu centuries ago in retaliation for the theft of a Zora artefact. I intend to recover both artefacts with the help of a Zora Lord who has recently migrated to my country. I humble request an audience with Lord Jabu Jabu to ask for safety while recovering them."

King Zora and Princess Ruto looked astonished but the King replied, "Your Highness, the Zora people owe you a tremendous debt and I will gladly grant you your audience. But I must ask what you plan to do with the second artefact."

Link smiled and said, "Lord Rallis of Great Bay is the one seeking the second artefact, before I learned of the human artefact I only intended to help research the city, but I intend for him to take it and it will be up to him, I believe it came from a temple, so I suspect he means to return it to the place from whence it came."

King Zora then said, "a fair bargain, you may pass. However you will need my daughters assistance to speak with Lord Jabu Jabu."

King Zora slowly got out of the way and Link strode up the side path, falling into step with Princess Ruto who said, "a young Lord who came all the way from Termina to seek an artefact? What is it? I admire his determination."

Link grinned inwardly and said, "some kind of stone, he didn't say exactly what it is."

Ruto gasped and said, "I can only think of one thing that sounds like that and that's the oceans heart. I'm sure you remember Zoras sapphire, It was cut from a very large sapphire, the other half was passed down by the sages of water and was a key to a hidden room where the sage could learn to cast water magic by communing with the water spirits. However the stone was stolen from the water temple centuries ago supposedly sending Lord Jabu Jabu into a rage."

Link was surprised but the story seemed to make sense and said, "that sounds right, I wonder if Rallis knows this, I'll ask him. His other ambition is to settle permanently in this world as Termina only has a small Zora population and he isn't the eldest and won't inherit his fathers position. He's nice and said he'll come visit here if I vouch for him when he does."

Ruto smiled and said, "if he gives me that stone he won't need you for me to trust him, he'd be held in almost as much regard as you by everyone here including me, now lets get on with this."

Link and Ruto walked up to the giant whale like Zora guardian and Link opened a bottle dropping a fish before standing well back, sure enough Jabu Jabu opened up and swallowed the fish. Link waited til the mouth closed before bowing and saying.

"Honourable Lord of the Zoras, I come before you to humbly request safe passage when I travel to the ruins of Aquatania in order to recover lost artefacts. I know you are most likely still very angry with King Henry, and rightly so, but an important human relic sleeps in that city and unless it is recovered the entire world may be in peril. A Zora Lord intends to accompany me and recover the stone known as the oceans heart and return it to its rightful owner, all I ask is for you not to curse Windhaven City or myself if I should handle the stone."

Jabu Jabu opened his mouth and made a series of strange noises much like a whale, Ruto listened carefully, turned to Link and said, "he understands why you're going and agrees with your terms as long as the stone is returned to me, but warns you that the cursed form of King Henry still lurks in the palace along with other monsters which is where he says you'll find what you seek as he knows what you want and why."

Link bowed and said, "thank you my Lord, I apologise on behalf of my entire nation for the theft and will do what I can to make amends."

Jabu Jabu made some more whale noises and Ruto said, "he accepts your apology and says you already have redeemed your family for the crime, and he wishes you and your companion luck."

Link and Ruto left and after bidding the Zora Princess good bye Link pulled out the ocarina of time and warped back to Windhaven City where he told King William what he'd done, King William nodded approvingly and said, "well done my son, now all you need is to prepare and find the temple and with that, the city. When you meet our ancestor killing his cursed form will free his spirit and let him join his wife and children in the afterlife. Take as long as you need to gear up, the Royal armoury should have some weapons for Lord Rallis."

Link agreed and made his way to his study before drafting a letter to Lord Rallis instructing him to report to the castle to pick up equipment and for a briefing.

The next day in Links sanctuary, Link, Gustav and Lord Rallis were sitting around discussing their plans, Link had already briefed Gustav earlier, turning to the young Zora Lord he said, "your gem is more important than we thought. It is actually the oceans heart. Also a very important relic resides there. We have determined the location to be Aquatania to the south, it's exact location isn't known however there is an old temple of the goddess Din nearby which may have documents inside showing the location, we know the whereabouts of the temple and will travel there as soon as we've all gathered equipment. If you wish you may take weapons from the castle armoury."

Rallis nodded and said, "I possess my own equipment and weapons so that won't be necessary. I knew it was the oceans heart, but I didn't know its exact significance, but if Lord Jabu Jabu himself cursed the city, it must be very important."

Link smiled and said, "put it this way, if you give it to Princess Ruto, you won't need me to vouch for you, I'll still come so I can let his Lordship know I've done what I said, but I won't have to help you find acceptance at all."

Rallis nodded and he Link and Gustav spent the day packing their bags and getting ready to move out the next day.

Link woke before dawn and double checked his weapons and equipment making sure he had his Zora mask and Zora tunic which was a gift from Princess Ruto with him and changed into his old green garb and a matching cloak. Remembering his experience with Gyorg he packed new bodkin arrows into his quiver as they'd have more chance of piercing armour and scales, he also packed a powder keg in case he had to do any heavy duty demolitions in a space with air. Meeting up with Gustav and Rallis he mounted Epona before the group set off to the south, Rallis using rivers to travel. After a weeks ride they came to a deserted area of coastline early one morning before dawn. Link checked the map he'd packed and after taking a look at a few landmarks they moved east, there was no water nearby other than the coast so Rallis offered to scout the area and meet them back in a few hours.

Link and Gustav found the temple after moving up a hill through thick trees, indeed the trees were so thick they blocked the view of the sea more or less completely. Link was strongly reminded of forest temple as they made their way inside after noting that the structure was intact. They made their way in slowly and carefully watching for any nasty surprises, they found themselves in a gloomy central chamber with a large statue of a young woman obviously Din herself, however before they could get their bearings two stalfos dropped into the room, Link and Gustav nodded at each other and drew their swords before charging the skeletons, Link and Gustav easily dispatched them and when the second one disintegrated torches burst into life around the room illuminating the area and a small chest appeared which held a key which Link took. The room had two staircases one with a locked door and the other wasn't locked, taking the stairs with the unlocked door they found a room that they thought was empty but as they turned to leave they noticed a Business Scrub who offered them bombs for a ridiculous price after being bested and was sent running. They backtracked and went up the other stairs but halfway up they heard the unmistakable sound of a giant skulltula dropping down, they stepped back and Gustav brought it down with an arrow, when they went through the door they moved along a hallway full of blue bubbles, Link and Gustav both knew how to fight them and they gave no real trouble and when the last one died a door opened leading into a room full of books. Four more stalfos appeared and after making quick work of them more torches came to life illuminating a vast library. A single book laid on a lectern and Link went to it and read:

_To whomever seeks the blade of the King_

_The blade in the grand palace of Aquatania waits, but none shall enter without first lighting the lady of powers beacon. Look to the stairs behind the statue and follow the path of the enlightened ones, ring the sacred bell to light your way and open the way to the palace, and let him beware the cursed form of the one who angered the god of the sea._

Link looked at the instructions and said, "looks like we have to find a way to move the statue."

Gustav nodded and said, "I doubt we'll need to destroy it, otherwise the monks would have needed to blow it up each time they accessed the rooms behind it."

Making their way back downstairs Link examined the statue before spotting that Din held a torch in her right hand which was unlit, stepping back Link took aim and loosed a fire arrow setting the torch alight. A hidden door opened in the statues side which Link and Gustav followed, as they came into another room the door behind them shut loudly and the door ahead leading to a staircase also shut. Link looked around and spotted no other way out as all the other doors had caved in and what looked like two suits of armour, realising what the enemy was Link turned to Gustav and said, "be very careful, these are Iron knuckles, those axes are very dangerous, hit one with a sword to wake it up move towards it and wait for it to swing then dodge, that's your chance to hit it. After a few hits it'll lose the chest plate. When that happens watch out as it'll move faster, keep going for a few more times and you've got it. Now, for Windhaven and for Din."

With that Link moved and attacked the left hand Iron knuckle while Gustav went for the right, sure enough the two armoured foes got up with a grunt and slowly clanked forward, experience had taught Link all that he needed to know as he dodged and swung time and again, Gustav seemed to be doing alright and after a few minutes Link and Gustav had both knocked the chest plate off their Iron knuckle, with the usual war cry the Iron knuckles picked up the pace making them harder to dodge but experience showed and Link easily brought his down. Gustav's skills also won through however he'd taken a light flesh wound which he bound with a bandage from his equipment before taking a swig of red potion. Link turned and said, "is it bad?"

Gustav replied, "yeah, the bastard nicked me when he fell, I didn't get out of the way in time, it's not deep. I don't think I'll be able to swim though the salt water would hurt like crazy."

Link was relieved and smiled slyly and said, "wouldn't want Impa having a go at me for getting you killed now."

Gustav had a slightly peeved look and replied, "I don't like Impa, she's an insufferable know it all."

Link laughed slightly and they kept going up the stairs which led to the roof where they found a large bell, there was no rope on it, so Gustav threw a grappling hook which caught on it and Link swung on it causing the bell to toll quite loudly, a loud rumbling came from behind and the floor opened up as another statue of Din appeared holding a bigger torch which caught light, a beam of light shone onto a patch of water which gurgled slightly as if disturbed by undersea activity. Link and Gustav went back to the rendezvous point they'd arranged with Rallis, the Zora Lord said, "nothing much down there among the buildings. There was a barrier blocking me from getting into the palace though.

Link shrugged and said, "Gustav and I took care of that up at the temple, I think the monks invoked it to keep something in the palace which means you and I better go in after it before it escapes."

Rallis nodded and after opening his bag pulled out a suit of what looked like chain mail, a helm and a curved sword and a slim shield. Link was impressed, and pulled on his Zora tunic, Gustav wished them luck and Link and Rallis swam out off the beach for about a hundred metres before Rallis said, "this is where we go under."

Link nodded and pulled on a pair of Iron boots that he'd had the castle armourers make and sank slowly to the bottom. Walking through the drowned streets and buildings Link couldn't help but feel sad for the inhabitants of the city. The buildings looked amazing and despite the earthquake were in surprisingly good shape. Moving along what was once the main road Link saw a statue of a young bearded man wearing a crown, the sea had covered some of it with growth but a plaque read '_Henry I, King of Windhaven'_

Link smiled sadly at his ancestor and kept following the streets as the buildings got grander and more impressive before they came to a set of stairs leading to the largest building of the lot which looked a lot like forest temple in terms of the architectural style with lots of columns and a pointed roof. Finding the door which opened when Link used his hookshot to hit a switch over the frame Link and Rallis went inside_. _Walking up a set of stairs into an entrance hall Link found that there was air as the water hadn't flooded the inside of the palace beyond the top of the stairs. A central staircase led to the upper floors and doors to the left and right led to other places inside the palace.

Link turned to Rallis and said, "our friends probably at the top, but I bet the doors locked, so we'll need a key, a map would be good too, so we'll start low and work up, I hope I don't need the powder keg one of those would bring the whole place down if it damaged the wrong support."

Rallis nodded and said, "you're right there, lets get moving, I'll go left you take the right."

Link nodded and after switching his boots back to his regular footwear he set off. His section of rooms had nothing but a few octorocks and blue Tektikes however he did find a small key, and heading into the hall Rallis came out and said, "I got a map, this place is pretty big. three floors fairly simple layout, so we'll keep splitting up to cover more ground faster."

Link grinned and said, "you're pretty good, pity you weren't in Great bay the first time, you'd have been handy to have when I went to the temple."

Rallis nodded and grinned and they took the staircase. Link went left and his series of rooms yielded a compass, a lot of blue Tektikes, and what was left of grand staterooms, Link gazed about in awe and resolved to get the local Zora population working with the Historians Guild to do a proper survey of the building. After meeting Rallis who reported more basic monsters they found the door into the second floor was locked, using the key he'd found Link went right and the door closed behind him, Looking up he saw a giant creature which looked like a distorted frog covered in bubbles. Seeing Link it dropped shaking the bubbles off which formed into smaller frogs, Link swung at them killing most of them and noticing the boss climb the wall Link nocked an arrow and knocked the creature off causing it to fall with a loud thud, seeing his chance Link drew his sword and slashed at the creatures protruding tongue which seemed to be its weak point dealing heavy damage, recovering from it's fall the creature suddenly shook off more mini monsters which Link killed before shooting it off the wall again and attacking. After a few more cycles the creature died revealing a chest which held an ornate key. Going back out to the stairs he met an anxious looking Rallis who said, "you ok,? I noticed you weren't back and tried following but the door wouldn't open."

Link smiled and said, "there was a giant frog guarding the rooms in there. Took a while to bring down, but I got a key and I think it's the one we want."

Following the stairs up they found a hallway with the remains of red carpeting leading to an ornately carved door which was locked, "Link turned and said, I bet our friend is in here, no idea what we're up against but there's only one way to find out, lets kick some monster butt."

Rallis grinned and Link inserted the key and opened the door and they went in, Link was surprised to see no big monster and urged Rallis forward until they came to a pair of large thrones, as they approached a vaguely human shaped creature got up and said, "who dares enter my dominion, for I am the King of the sea."

Link smiled sadly and said, "noble ancestor, I come seeking to end your curse and bring about the fulfilling of the prophecy of Cassandra."

The creature had one leg and one arm which looked like crab claws and an octopus for a head and it said, "no, the stone is mine, all those stupid Zoras wanted it for was ornamentation, I was actually going to use it for a decent reason. Now you must die, you traitor, you side against your King with those fish people."

Rallis let out a cry of anger and drew his sword. King Henry snarled and drew a sword, Link drew his and the three of them began hacking and slashing at each other. After a while Link realised that the old King was too fast having only delivered a few flesh wounds and Link said, "he's too fast, we need to slow him down, keep him busy. I think I've got an idea."

Rallis nodded and lunged forward, Link drew his bow and fired a fire arrow at Henry and while the cursed monarch slapped at the flames Link ran forwards and stabbed the King through the heart. The old King cried out and dropped his sword staggering backwards, he moved around wildly for a time then fell to the floor, Link ran over to him and the old King looked up at Link and said, "Lysander, is that you? My how you've grown, the last time I saw you, you were only a little boy, go now my son take my sword and protect Anne for me."

Link looked sadly at the old King and at Rallis and said, "he thinks I'm his son."

The old King sighed and laid still, but a pale form came out and formed itself into the image of the statue outside and said, "my heir, thank you for freeing me. I know why you're here, the sword and the stone are in a room behind the throne. I go now to my fathers and my dear wife. I didn't know what the stone was, I was going to make it into a gift for Mary, but then the city sank and I knew it was my fault."

Link smiled sadly at the shade who turned to Rallis and said, "forgive me, I meant no disrespect, take the stone. It's yours, I didn't have time to do anything to it."

Rallis bowed and said, "Prince Lysander has atoned for the crime many times over on your behalf, go, be at peace."

The form of the young man smiled and bowed low before disappearing. Link strode to the wall behind the throne room, seeing no obvious door he examined the wall before spotting a tile in a picture of the Royal crest of Windhaven was out of place, sliding it in, a hidden door opened, following the revealed hall Link found a small room full of various treasures.

Link immediately spotted the sword, placed in a stone with an engraving reading

_Only he of Royal blood who seeks this sword in the name of peace may wield it_

Stepping up, Link drew it easily and felt a rush of warmth in his hand, the sword was a magnificent piece of work. It had a gilded winged hilt similar to the master sword and a large ruby set into the handle, the Royal crest of Hyrule was engraved on the blade along with an inscription reading:

_One edge to protect, one to attack. Forged by the lady of power for he who rules not desiring absolute conquest but lasting peace_

Finding it's sheath Link sheathed the blade before strapping it to his belt. Rallis only took the stone, but Link also took a few small items of jewellery including an ornate gold bracelet with the Windhaven coat of arms, remembering to get the rest at a later date. Making their way out Link retrieved his gilded sword before cleaning it and sheathing it. Leaving the palace they swam back to the beach, Gustav bowed his head sadly as Link told the story and gazed in awe at the sword. They camped at the beach for a day to rest before mounting their horses, except for Rallis and beginning the long trip back towards Windhaven City.


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Authors Note_: _Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. In case you're wondering, yes King Henry was based loosely on Davey Jones from Pirates of The Caribbean, I thought it would be funny as both were cursed by deities of the sea_

Chapter 6: The Deep Breath Before The Plunge

Link, Gustav and Rallis all arrived in Windhaven City a week later, Link felt slightly relived that he had all three of the gifts and now merely had to watch for any sign of Ganondorf. Gustav and Link rode up to the castle and followed the hall to the throne room, King William spoke and said, "how'd it go Lysander? Did you get the sword?"

Link smiled slightly sadly and said, "yes, I did, however, I had to kill King Henry, and that wasn't pleasant. As he lay dying he thought I was his son and told me to protect Queen Anne and Princess Mary. His shade appeared and apologized for everything and thanked me for releasing him and told us where the sword was hidden. We found it in the Royal treasury, which still had a vast quantity of artefacts. I took a few small ones but the rest is still there."

King William looked at Link with sympathy in his eyes and said, "no one should find killing pleasant. One should only take a life if one has no other choice, you did what had to be done, did Lord Rallis find his stone?"

Link smiled and nodded and replied, "yes, I'll take him to Zoras domain and watch the fireworks, then drop in on Zelda, I'll just take some time to freshen up and get changed. Go easy on Gustav father, he took a slight injury at the temple of Din but he'll be alright."

Gustav bowed and said, "His Highness and I fought against some armoured monsters and one gave me a light flesh wound. It's nearly healed now but it hurt when I got it."

King William nodded sympathetically at Gustav and with that the two left the throne room and went upstairs. Link couldn't help but notice that the smile on the portrait of his mother was slightly wider than before but thought he must be imagining it. After a hot bath and a change of clothes, Link went into town and picked up Lord Rallis saying,

"ready to receive your reward Rallis?"

The young Zora nodded and Link said, "I'm going to try an experiment, I can warp between a few places using my ocarina, I've never tried taking someone else with me before though. Just hold onto my arm and I'll see if I can get us to the temple of time. Zoras domains only a short walk from there."

Rallis nodded and took Links arm, Link whipped out the ocarina of time and played the prelude of light. A second later he and Rallis landed and Link said, "it worked, that's useful to know, now lets move."

Leading the way out, Link and Rallis made their way up Zoras River and soon Link opened the door and turning to Rallis as they jumped in he said, "they may not trust you at first but once word gets around of what you've done they'll respect you for good, it's how they work here. Ruto's a bit feisty and has a strong personality, once she's on your side she'll stay on it, now lets go."

Link followed the path towards the throne room, the Zoras were looking at Rallis curiously, and when they reached the throne room Link said, "let me start off, it'll be easier that way."

Rallis agreed so they climbed the set of stairs and King Zora and Princess Ruto shifted their gaze to Rallis at once. Link walked onto the platform and said, "Your Majesty, I have fulfilled my pledge. The sword and the stone were recovered from the ruins of Aquatania. My assistant, Lord Rallis here has the stone now and will willingly give it back to Princess Ruto, I request that somebody tell Lord Jabu Jabu that I have fulfilled my pledge and broken the curse."

King Zora replied, "well done Your Highness, we are pleased with your efforts. Lord Jabu Jabu will know you have fulfilled your pledge and will be most pleased."

Link bowed and stepped back whispering to Rallis, "good luck Rallis she's a tricky one."

Rallis walked up and passed over the royal blue stone which was carved in a heart like shape, Ruto took him away and Link smiled inwardly at the sight and decided to head off, he bowed to King Zora before turning and walking away, stepping out of sight he warped to the temple of time, making his way to Hyrule castle he strode into Zelda's garden with a happy look on his face, Zelda spotted him and ran into his arms. After a few minutes Link drew back and unclipped the sword belt and showed the weapon to Zelda, she took a look at it and said, "you found it, well done my love, now we just have to beat Ganondorf and that's it."

Link smiled and said, "yes, I only hope that we can fight him somewhere away from people so no one gets hurt. Rallis got his stone and is at Zoras domain now, I wish him luck."

Zelda giggled and said, "now you don't need to worry about Zoras sapphire."

Link laughed and said, "no, we know what the prophecy said. I just hope that we have enough time to prepare ourselves, we know what's coming, but where and when will our enemy strike."

Zelda pulled him closer and whispered, "you and I can both detect him to an extent, remember how we both had dreams before he came. We'll be fine, you've got all three gifts now, that sword is said to be more powerful than even the master sword itself."

Link smiled and hoped she would be right when the time came.

Over the next year and a half, things began to change, monster sightings began to increase slightly in places where monsters were rare and reports began to circulate of odd sightings in the west. Overall the reports were no real cause for concern as the armies of Windhaven and Hyrule were more than a match for the monsters, but Link began to wonder if the reports were merely masking the stirrings of greater problems as whispers began to spread of a nameless evil in the west.

One day shortly after his 15th birthday Link pulled out his ocarina and played the minuet of forest and warped into the Lost Woods, finding Saria in her usual place he sat down next to her and said, "morning Saria, what news from the forest?"

Saria smiled and hugged him before saying, "not a great deal, there's been less monster activity here lately for some reason. Stalfos in particular have become quite rare, I've been curious and have been talking with the other sages, a lot of the monsters in their regions have been disappearing as well."

Link felt uneasy at this news as he wondered wether the monsters were really disappearing or simply moving elsewhere and said, "this news troubles me. Perhaps the monsters aren't disappearing but perhaps are simply gathering somewhere. I have been hearing odd news from the west and am considering travelling there. Naborou might have news as Gerudos fortress is about as far west as you can go."

Saria nodded and said, "just be careful, Zelda would be distraught if you were killed."

Link nodded solemnly and after bidding Saria goodbye he warped to Lake Hylia, everything seemed normal here so Link made his way to the shore and summoned Epona, riding along the road he turned into the valley and headed towards the fortress. He noticed more Gerudos guarding the place and groups of them upgrading the structure, Link wondered what was going on but was interrupted in his musings by one of Naborou's elite guards who said, "what brings a handsome Prince like you all the way out here? Even if he's an honorary thief."

Link looked at the masked woman dressed in the usual red harem pants and tight blouse and carrying two curved swords and said, "I wish to speak with Naborou, something odd stirs in the west, I believe she may have vital information."

The guard nodded and left, and a few minutes later Naborou came out, she wasn't her usual flirty self and wore a serious expression on her face, she looked at him and said, "Link, you're right, something does stir in the west. A bandit chief who calls himself the desert King has been gathering an army and has been raiding the nomadic desert tribes between here and Albion, there've been making forays towards us as well. So far we've held them back and they haven't taken the temple or here but if they attack in force who knows, also we've been seeing hundreds of monsters heading into the west through the mountains."

Link cast a grim expression and said, "This desert King, either he's a front or he's in league with a greater evil. Question is what, what was Ganondorf's style?"

Naborou looked grimly and said, "we would know if he had returned, however this desert Kings style is similar to the way Ganondorf operated."

Link looked grimly at the desert and said, "I must brief my father and King Daphnes, I don't like the sound of this one bit, so It would seem that the Ganondorf moves to strike in the west, question is how?"

Link bade Naborou goodbye and quickly got on his horse and galloped to Hyrule castle, he told an attendant that he had to see King Daphnes at once, and the man nodded and led the way. Link went into the throne room where he found Zelda sitting beside her father. She had a grim expression on her face as Link approached, he bowed before saying, "Your Majesty, I bring grave news from the west, supposedly a bandit chief, who calls himself the desert King has been gathering an army and has been raiding the nomadic tribes living in the desert between Hyrule and Albion, as well as sending foray parties close to Gerudo territory, I fear there is more to this than simple pillaging and that our old enemy Ganondorf is stirring somehow."

King Daphnes looked at him solemnly before replying, "Lysander, I thank you for informing me of this. My daughter has also sensed evil stirring in the west and I have long since learned not to doubt her words, though she did not know the exact details. I shall send troops to aid the Gerudos and reinforce our western outpost at Antioch which is on the Hyrule/Albion border. That should slow the attacks down."

Link thought this sounded fair and said, "a well thought out plan Your Majesty, however I must warn you that sending too many forces to the west would weaken your defences here."

King Daphnes nodded grimly and said, "I know, but I cannot sit here and leave our western border vulnerable in the face of attacks."

Link knew he was right but decided he should do what he could as well and said, "I shall deploy my own legion to the eastern border of the Lost Woods and install a chain of beacons, should you require aid, simply light them and I shall send my own troops forward to relieve you if you wish."

King Daphnes looked impressed and said, "a wise suggestion Lysander, we can't do too much as we'll start a panic but we must prepare ourselves as much as we can."

Link nodded grimly and turned to leave, Zelda followed him out and said, "I received a letter from Albion's embassy today, apparently Lord Stormwell disappeared a few weeks after he got his titles back and hasn't been seen since. I fear Ganondorf may have somehow influenced him, please be careful my love, I need you."

Link smiled at her and said, "I doubt Stormwell could do much alone, my own troops have a few new tools at their disposal developed by the Royal Academy of Science, and we're better prepared this time, we've beaten Ganondorf before, we can do it again."

Zelda laughed shakily and Link pulled her close, she had gotten even more beautiful over the past two years and was beginning to grow into the stunning form he remembered from when she was an adult, she had grown a few more inches and developed curves in all the right places and she had matured a lot as a person. Link couldn't imagine life without her and knew that she was the only woman he could ever love and knew he'd do anything to protect her. Link kissed her passionately before saying, "I must go muster my forces my love, I'll come back as soon as I can, I love you and when this wars over I can't wait to fulfil the last part of the prophecy."

Zelda blushed and pulled him even closer against her for a long moment. Link drew away and warped back to Windhaven castle, moving to his fathers throne room he walked over and said, "father I have terrible news. An army, under the command of a bandit chief has begun attacking the nomads near western Hyrule, King Daphnes has begun to mobilize parts of his army to reinforce Antioch and Gerudos fortress, but in doing so I fear he's making Hyrule castle vulnerable, also our old friend Lord Stormwell has disappeared and I fear he may be this bandit chief, however I also suspect he may be being influenced by Ganondorf as monsters have been disappearing from the woods and the temples and have been moving west."

King Williams jaw dropped and he said, "by the goddesses, we could have a full scale war on our hands, there hasn't been one in over 14 years. We must take action to secure our homeland and send aid to Hyrule."

Link nodded and said, "I suggest mobilizing my own troops and mustering them on our eastern border, if we set up a chain of beacons from Hyrule castle town, King Daphnes can send word if he needs our help. It is my task to slay the evil so I feel I should take command of my forces should the need arise."

King William looked grimly at his son and said, "you're right, you should draft orders for your senior officers and tell them to march on Forestward ASAP. I'll have the rest of the army secure the nation for possible attack, we must address the people as soon as we can too to bolster their morale. Princess Cassandras already predicted the outcome, we have merely to perform our roles with the minimum of suffering caused by the war as we can."

Link looked grimly at his father and said, "I wish mother were here, her guidance would be a great comfort right now."

William agreed and together father and son made their way out of the palace to face the crowd in Kings Square, Link moved up to the podium and said, "my people, I come to you today under grave circumstances. Evil stirs in the west, and unless it is fought and defeated quickly all will be lost. However, I possess artefacts that will assist greatly in the coming fight and ask for you all not to panic. Our Hylian friends march off to meet the threat head on as we speak and I will soon join them leading our highly trained and brave soldiers and together with our Hylian allies we will defeat the evil and usher in a new golden age of prosperity and happiness."

The crowd cheered and were chanting Links name for a long time before Link raised his hands to quieten the crowd, King William spoke of how the threat was being met and what steps were going to be taken and by the time the crowd left they were in a mode of indefatigable defiance with some vowing to join the army to go kick monster butt.

That night at dinner, King William turned to his son and said, "I just want to say, you did really well today, your speech really inspired those people, I heard from General Vayne that one thousand men went to the army recruiting offices after your speech with all of them applying to join your legion, most of them showed good skills and they're all being trained by your crack troops and should be ready for when you march into Hyrule, Marshal Hawkins should have some good instructors to help bring your men's skill up while your waiting for the order to march."

Link felt better about the upcoming war and turned to his father and said, "I hope your right, this is Ganondorf we're fighting here. He can be unpredictable and is a dangerous enemy and should not be underestimated, Zelda very nearly paid the ultimate price once for letting her guard down. The thought of losing her is unbearable."

King William smiled knowingly, later on that night Link went up to his chambers for an early night, after changing into his nightshirt and blowing the candle out, Link was just about to go to sleep when the pale form of a young woman with long hair appeared before him, Links eyes widened in shock and he made to pull the cord to summon Gustav but before he reached it the woman's figure spoke saying, "No, don't. I am not here to hurt you. Lysander, my son. Oh you look so handsome, just like your father, I'm so proud of you."

The woman had a loving smile on her face, transparent tears fell from her face and Link almost felt like crying himself as he choked out, "m…Mother?"

The ghost of Queen Beatrix nodded and said, "In special circumstances the spirits of the dead can appear before their family members. If the goddesses believe it might help and the relative wishes it, I saw your father earlier. I don't blame him for not finding you, you learnt many valuable lessons that you wouldn't otherwise have found, and it brought about a lifelong bond with Princess Zelda, she's a lovely girl you two are perfect for each other. It's a pity I won't be at your wedding, but I'm always watching you my beloved son, take care out there and always cherish Zelda. I also bring a message from King Henry, he once again wants to thank you for saving him and he wishes you well and says to look under the gaze of Edward in the palace at Aquatania."

Link smiled sadly at his mother and said, "thanks mum, you're right, it was nice of you to come. I needed it, I just want to be a good leader and do the best I can for Zelda, I couldn't bear to lose her, I love her too much."

Queen Beatrix beamed fondly and said, "that's why you'll always be a good man, I must go, know that I'll always be proud of you and that I'm watching over you."

She floated down and kissed Link on the cheek, Link felt warmth for the briefest moment before the ghostly form of the late Queen faded. Link smiled sadly and fell asleep feeling the burden on his shoulder lift slightly as his mothers praise had seemed to open up something in him.

The next day Link packed his bags before meeting the senior officers of his legion outside the city gates. Link was blown away by the sight of tens of thousands of soldiers and horsemen lined up in formation and the baggage train of support wagons and artillery pieces behind. He turned to the most senior of the officers who was a Colonel Vayne and spoke the simple order, "march to Forestward and make camp there."

The young Colonel, nodded and repeated the order to the divisional officers and with a thunder of drums, Links forces began to move out, marching towards the west. People lined the roads cheering the soldiers on and young women often came up and passed gifts to them, Link saw this and hoped as many of these men would get back to see their sweethearts again as possible.

The trip to Forestward took a week owing to the sheer amount of men moving along the road and the slow movement of the baggage train and artillery, but they eventually arrived and pitched camp outside the town, the tents and temporary fortifications dwarfing the town considerably. Link sent the engineering corps to set up a chain of beacons from the camp, all the way to Hyrule castle and scouts and dispatch riders brought daily updates from both capital cities, the overall picture showed that the situation hadn't changed with the enemy still occasionally sending small attacks against the Gerudo defences which had been bolstered by a Hylian battalion, Link felt confident in the situation as he had a constant stream of information flowing from the front.

Other legions had set up camp along the length of the western border and had reinforced the cities and towns of Windhaven and Link thought that should any enemy attack they'd be hard pressed to do any damage with the shear level of preparation that was going on. Link had asked Marshal Hawkins to help train new recruits and the Major was doing sterling work with the one thousand men who'd joined the day of the speech quickly becoming well drilled and well trained, they'd picked up the name 'The Princes 1000' and were trained as heavy infantry. Link penned a letter to Zelda one day as he watched his men who had split in two fight a mock battle. He smiled at his men's enthusiasm as he wrote:

_My dearest Zelda_

_As you are most likely aware by now, my legion has marched as far as Forestward and stand ready to march to your aid at a moments notice. I'm missing you terribly and half of me wishes for the call to fight to come soon so we can fight this war and be done with it. Though the other half is hoping Ganondorf holds off attacking in force so that no one needs to risk getting hurt. Our morale is high here and all of my soldiers are eagerly waiting the first sign of a lit beacon so that we can 'kick monster butt' as I heard one young corporal on picket duty say to his friend as I went and picked up letters from an incoming dispatch rider. My only hope is that when the word does arrive, we get there in time to help and that we can get this whole beastly business over with without too many people getting hurt or Hyrule Castle Town taking too much damage._

_Love Always_

_Link_

Link sealed his letter before giving it to an outgoing rider before going off to inspect the progress of the men fighting the mock battle, walking out to the field he watched as scores of men charged at each other in simulated anger. The two teams appeared evenly matched and eventually the fight was considered a stalemate.

Three days later Link was sitting in his tent after a briefing with his senior officers discussing the latest news which showed little change other than the frequency of small attacks was dropping. Gustav came in and passed Link a packet of letters and said, "today's dispatches Your Highness. There's a letter from Princess Zelda among them. I just hope it's good news."

Link eagerly sifted through the letters and found one with Princess Zelda's writing and quickly opened it and read:

_My dearest Link_

_I was relieved to hear that your troops are close by. I'm glad to read of your men's enthusiasm and I agree with you completely that the sooner the whole awful business is done the better. I miss you terribly as well and can't wait for the day when we can be together for longer than a few hours as If I know our fathers they'll tell us to go somewhere quiet after the end of war celebrations with Gustav and Impa and relax. I'm definitely looking forward to it and think Termina would fit the bill perfectly. I grow more anxious by the day as I know it's only a matter of time now, The small attacks are slowing and I think that means that our enemy is ready, his full strength gathered and now is simply the deep breath before the plunge into chaos._

_Missing you terribly, as always and forever yours_

_Love Zelda_

Link smiled sadly at the letter before reading the others which were mostly reports from the progress of the other legions in fortifying the border and the cities and towns.

Link left his tent and was walking around when a shout drew his attention to the men on picket duty, he ran over to them, shock etched on his face and said, "what's going on?"

The guards bowed low before one said, "the beacon Your Highness, it's lit! Hyrule calls for reinforcements."

Link turned to the man and said, "sound the general alarm and inform the senior officers. It's time, I want the entire legion ready to march ASAP, we've got some monsters to kick."

The soldier grinned and quickly rang the bell to sound the alarm. The senior officers quickly moved around ordering the men to break camp and an hour later the thunder of drums began to drown out the sound of Saria's song as Link began to lead his men west, praying to the goddesses as he did so, "please let us get there in time, we must save the realm, For Hyrule and for the peace of the world."


	7. Chapter 7

-1_Authors Note_: _Thank you to everyone who__'__s been reading and reviewing. I'm guessing a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter and here it is. War comes to Hyrule, I hope you like it, this chapter will probably be very long. If it's more fluff you want, you'll get plenty in the next few chapters, the chapter title is based loosely on a line from the theme song of the Sharpe series and the taunt was a similar to the one used by Saladin's army in the movie Kingdom of Heaven, except they used a prisoner in a bishops hat, the black magic attack is my name for Ganondorf's unblockable move in ocarina of time where he sucked magic from the room and sent it at you, sending you flying if it hit and knocking down floor tiles, Nintendo probably has an official name. If any of you have played fable 2 you'll recognize where I get the idea for the aftermath ._

Chapter 7: King William Says and We Obey, Over The Hills and Far Away

Link led his army west through the woods, despite the knowledge of the prophecy he felt nervous as he had never fought in a full scale battle before. Much would depend on good decision making on the placement of his forces and wether or not he had an advantage of surprise.

Reports from the forward scouts had indicated that a large force had flanked the Hylian and Gerudo lines and had begun to march north while a sizable feint had them distracted. Link was surprised at the level of organising on the part of the enemy but thanked the goddesses that the reports estimation of numbers showed that Link had a 3 to 1 advantage in men.

Link and his men moved northwest after getting out of the woods hoping to cut the enemy off before they could get to the Castle Town but their movement was hampered by the slow pace of the heavy equipment. By the Time they were approaching Hyrule Castle Town four days had passed and as Link's legion crested the last hill a scene of devastation met their gaze.

A vast army was in front of the walls of the town, which appeared to be a mix of humans and monsters from all over including gibdos, stalfos and dinofos. So far the Hylians were holding, but without help they'd soon be in serious trouble. Smoke could be seen from the town as enemy catapults rained incendiaries over the walls. Lon Lon Ranch had been burned to the ground and Link hoped to the goddesses that Malon, Talon and Ingo had got out in time.

Fortunately the enemy hadn't noticed Link and his troops arrive as they were still bring distracted by counter fire coming from the walls.

Link lined his forces up in formation and turned to face his men. He was dressed in ornate white plate mail armour and a gilded helm that had been forged for him and a matching cloak with his own coat of arms in gold embroidery, Epona had been fitted with lightweight barding as well. Link opened his mouth and said.

"The enemy has decided to attack Hyrule Castle. Send these foul beasts back to where they came, show them no mercy, as you shall receive none. A foul wizard who's sole aim is world domination has decided to show his face here. Lets show him what we think of his scheme, For Windhaven and Hyrule!"

Link rode over to his artillery battery which consisted of several catapults and ballista's as his soldiers began cheering and said, "target those catapults on my signal, if we can take out the enemy siege weapons they'll never get inside the walls and they'll be caught between us and the Hylians and we'll take them out in the crossfire, load powder kegs and flaming bolts."

The bombardiers nodded and Link rode to the front and said, "send out the taunt, lets show the enemy what we think of them."

The soldiers laughed at the top of their voices as a donkey was prodded forward bearing an effigy of Ganondorf on it's back.

Link shouted at the top of his voice, "all artillery, FIRE!"

With a series of loud thunks, powder kegs and flaming ballista bolts began to fall amongst the enemy siege engines, Link watched through a telescope as a lucky shot landed and rolled under an enemy catapult before exploding violently, reducing it to splinters and taking out the entire crew as well as a few enemy soldiers that were standing too close.

A fluke shot from a ballista landed amongst a large pile of what looked like pots, however the bolt caused a massive fireball to erupt, incinerating a whole company of rearguard soldiers and setting most of the remaining enemy siege weapons on fire.

Link looked elated and resolved to have a medal arranged for the artillery crews, but turned his attention back to the enemy who were slowly recovering from the surprise attack.

A company composed mostly of stalfos and gibdos as well as other monsters began to charge towards them and Link turned to the support crews standing behind his lines and said, "activate the gibdo repellers."

These were portable versions of the Terminian spirit researchers musical gibdo repelling device, which had been developed by the Royal Academy of Science which were mounted on carts and powered by portable windmills.

The tune of 'go away gibdos' began to echo across the battlefield and Link watched as all the gibdos he could see suddenly buried themselves cutting the charging units numbers by a third and most likely taking out more in the main force. Turning to his archers he shouted, "give them a volley."

The order was echoed down the lines and as Link watched the sky was suddenly darkened and a silken buzzing noise like a swarm of insects came as thousands of men fired arrows into the air, the arrows rained onto the approaching stalfos and humans wiping out the entire group. Turning to his bombardiers Link said, "new target, fire into the mass of enemy infantry, if we thin them out they'll be easier to fight, use a mixture of ammo."

Minutes later, rocks, pots of burning oil, powder kegs and ballista bolts began to fall into the horde of enemy soldiers. Thousands were destroyed by the deadly rain, Link watched mesmerized as entire squads were cut down by a single projectile and the section of the field before the walls began to look like the surface of the moon and the integrity of the enemy formations began to crack as they were cut down by the crossfire from two directions.

After a few hours of continual bombardment Link called a halt and surveyed the field, thousands of enemy troops laid dead before the walls of the town or on the base of the hill where Links forces were, as the enemy had sent more troops to attack to try and stop the bombardment only to see them mown down by arrows time and again like waves breaking against a shore.

Ten thousand or so enemy still remained alive, however and they were too close to the walls to risk further artillery strikes. Link realised the only way to finish the enemy off would be to attack hand to hand, turning to his men he said.

"We've given them all a taste of what we can do and the enemies getting worried. The clever bastards know that we can't get them with our bombardment if they're close to the wall. We've got to go down there to them to wipe them out, on my signal I want infantry to advance down the middle straight at them. cavalry to form up in two groups and flank them, give no quarter and send these foul beats into the abyss."

The soldiers cheered and the ground shook as the companies formed up ready to charge. Link urged Epona forward and joined the left hand party and said, "CHARGE!"

With a loud cheer the men and horses began to move forward towards the enemy, however as they did so, a group of Dinofos had managed to swim the moat and climb the walls, after a few seconds the drawbridge came down. Link swore loudly as they approached closer. Most of the enemy forces were moving to attack the oncoming threat but a large group splintered off and swarmed over the drawbridge. Link shouted to his cavalry, "don't stop when we hit their lines, only kill the ones in your way. We've got to stop the ones who've broken through the gate."

Link couldn't hear the reply over the thunder of hooves as he and his men charged, but moments later as they hit the enemy he knew they understood. Link swung left and right, cutting down monsters and men where they stood, skulls, heads and limbs flying everywhere, his sword glowing bright gold and breaking all weapons it faced. As the charge hit the main force the enemy began to fall like wheat before a scythe as the superior numbers and better formation payed dividends.

The charge broke through the enemy lines just as the infantry hit in the centre and they rushed over the drawbridge. They found that the damage inside the walls wasn't as bad as first thought but several buildings had been hit and were burning. Squads of Hylians were fighting like heroes and seemed to be holding but the bulk of the remaining enemy seemed to be heading for the castle where Link guessed the townspeople were sheltering. He urged his men on and they moved into the melee helping out the Hylians as much as they could while still chasing the fleeing enemies. Squads of Hylians cheered at the sight of them and from behind he noticed that no more enemy troops were coming meaning that they were fully engaged with the infantry.

Enemy numbers inside the town plummeted but still Link pushed on, as he gazed ahead after decapitating another stalfo who was moving to attack a soldier up ahead and saw a man in more ornate armour leading troops ahead. Breaking through the melee Links cavalry rode up the road towards the castle. Crossbowmen on the outer gate were mowing down the remaining troops, however the leader seemed unaffected and Link saw him warp up to the top of the gate and push the soldiers off. Link immediately realized who this was and turned to his men and said, "It's Ganondorf, get back, he's too dangerous. Keep fighting these troops and get those Hylians out of here, I'll handle him."

Trapped before the gate, the remaining enemy troops were quickly wiped out, Links soldiers grabbed the groaning Hylian crossbowmen and pulled them onto horses before retreating back down the road to help in the town. Link dismounted and picked up a discarded siege ladder left by the attackers and climbed up to the top of the gate before running after the enemy leader. Link caught him before the closed drawbridge of the castle and said.

"Not one step further Ganondorf, you're army is destroyed, you have no chance. Yield now and you'll get a trial."

The man turned and Link saw that it wasn't Ganondorf but Lord Stormwell, the young Noble faced Link and said, "you haven't won yet. My god gives me strength, and I will kill you and make Zelda my bride. I always get what I want and no jumped up fool from the forest is going to stop me."

Link sighed and said, "then you leave me with no choice."

Draco Stormwell laughed and drew his sword saying, "no choice, hah. You can't kill me, what makes you even think you can try."

Link drew his sword and as he did so he saw the shield, the sword and the bracelet all begin to glow with a golden light and warmth streamed into him, renewing him after the exertions of the battle and he said, "Love, that is what will defeat you."

Link charged and moved to parry the young Lords savage thrust, the swords met with a clang and Links sword cleaved straight though, snapping the young Lords blade in half and decapitating him with a single stroke. The body fell, spraying blood onto the ground and as Link sighed and looked at the corpse of his fallen rival he heard a familiar disembodied voice and black clouds manifested themselves over the land. The voice said, "I don't know who you are, but you dare defy me! You fool, by killing my host you have provided me with a body."

A rumbling shook the ground and the air begin to crackle over Stormwell's corpse, the air ripped and the body and blood were sucked into it and a second later Ganondorf stepped through, Link was surprised as he looked exactly as he did the first time he'd seen him.

Link hoped that this time would be the last time for this and said to Ganondorf, " You can't win Ganondorf, and the worlds moved on. The sages may not be here this time but I don't need them."

Ganondorf smirked and said, "a pathetic young Prince like you can never understand. Now prepare to die."

Gandondorf rose into the air slightly and gathered magical power in his arms. Link knew what he was doing and got out of the way as the Gerudo King slammed into the ground creating a shockwave. Link waited and saw Ganondorf send a basic magical attack at him, swinging his glowing sword he hit it back only for Ganondorf to use his cloak to reflect it back. The bolt of magical energy went faster and faster as it was hit back and forth like a tennis rally until it slipped under Ganondorf's guard and hit him in the chest. Remembering the last time, Link drew his bow and loosed a light arrow hitting Ganondorf in the chest, racing forward Link hacked at the evil wizard loosening joints in his armour and cutting holes in his cloak. He jumped back as he saw Ganondorf throw off the effects of the arrow and a few seconds later the wizard sent another magical bolt at him, after rallying it back and forth for a few minutes Link again hit Ganondorf and after knocking him down with a light arrow he let loose on his armour and sliced more connecting straps and managed to wound him in the arm and leg.

Ganondorf grunted and began to draw more magic from his surroundings as he prepared a black magic attack, Link knew he couldn't use his sword but remembering his knowledge about Prince Lucius's shield he held it out and stood fast. Ganondorf grinned as the black ball of energy glowed gold as the charge completed and he sent it at him. Link thrust forward with the shield and with a powerful thud which sent Link flying backwards the magical energy flew back at Ganondorf sending him backwards and straight into the stone wall besides the staircase leading to the drawbridge. Link ran forwards and noticed that Ganondorf's armour had been shattered by the blast and that the evil wizard was half stunned. He walked up to the Gerudo King who was slumped against the wall, Ganondorf looked at him blearily and groaned.

"Who are you? How did you deflect that? The great evil King Ganondorf, beaten by a Kid? Never!"

With that the groaning wizard got up and drew a curved sword and ran at Link, Link swung his blade at the oncoming sword and once again with a clang of steel Ganondorf's sword snapped in half and Links blade struck a serious wound on Ganondorf's chest.

He cried out and slumped again. Link looked at his dying enemy and said, "It'd be a shame for you to go to hell without knowing who'd sent you, you evil bastard so.."

He pulled off his helm and dropped it, Ganondorf looked at him and hissed, "Link! Curse you! This isn't over yet. The history of good and evil will be written in blood and sooner or later my soul shall be reborn."

Link smiled at Ganondorf and said, "say goodnight Ganondorf, good and evil will always exist, just as long as evil exists will there be good to banish it."

Link raised his sword and plunged it through the evil Gerudos heart and after making sure his foe was dead he cleaned the blade on what was left of the evil wizards cloak and sheathed it, as he did, he felt the Triforce mark on his arm fade and a golden triangle fly out from the corpse of his old foe, another came from the castle and before Links eyes the Triforce slowly floated down to him, remembering what it meant he walked up slowly and touched the golden sacred triangles and as he did three women appeared before him.

Link gasped in shock when he realised it was the goddesses themselves and he bowed low before he heard all of them say.

"Rise, oh Noble Prince of the east, claim your reward, you have one wish. Either you may choose love, and your mother shall be reborn. You can choose life, all those soldiers killed today, and all of the damaged buildings shall be restored, however you will not regain your mother, or wealth, more money and power than you can imagine. Choose."

Link gazed at the three goddesses, all of them were seven feet tall with perfect figures and long blonde hair and blue eyes, Farore actually closely resembled Zelda as she had a similar dress on though the patterns were green and not pale pink. Link gazed around at the plumes of smoke and at the goddesses and the Triforce before bowing low and saying to Din who wore a figuring hugging red dress.

"My ladies, though I would dearly love to have my mother back, she died years ago and I have learned to accept her not being with me and I know she watches me from the heavens. All of my soldiers who fought deserve their happiness just as much as I do and those that died here only died today and they deserve rebirth more than my mother. Also, wealth and power. Though all men covet it, it does not make one truly happy. That is achieved when one has lived a fulfilling life with the one whom he loves and loves him in return. So revered ladies I humbly ask for life, give all the men who sacrificed their lives to preserve peace a future and restore the homes of the displaced, I ask on behalf of all who live in this land."

All the goddesses were smiling at Link and Farore came to him, reached down and hugged him before saying, "such sacrifice is so noble, since creation I have rarely seen such purity and I am moved as are the others. We grant you your wish noble Lysander."

With that she kissed him full on the mouth before there was a blinding flash of white light.

When it cleared Link stood before the castle alone and in shock. No smoke came from the town and he could see Lon Lon ranch in the distance as well as good as before as well as the smoking wreckage of the enemy siege weapons. A group of soldiers came up to him holding a tall flag pole saying, "your highness we have victory. The enemy army has been wiped out utterly, let us raise our flag in victory to signal the castle."

Link, recovered and grinned and with the soldiers help they set up the flag pole and Link attached the regimental colours and raised it into the air. From all around, Link heard the sounds of cheering. From behind, his legion came and fell in in formation standing side by side with the Hylian forces both with standards flying, looking like they were ready for a combined parade rather than waiting in the aftermath of battle.

The drawbridge in the castle dropped, and Link picked up his helm and stood in front of his legion and besides Ganondorf's corpse, The townsfolk of the castle town came out and walked past, all of them cheering at the sight of their saviours. Malon, Ingo and Talon all came out, Link sighed in relief, the beautiful ranch girl ran into his arms giggling and saying, "fairy boy! You did it, you saved us. You even rebuilt my ranch! How can I ever repay the debt. I'd kiss you but the Princess would probably kill me."

Link smiled and said, "I doubt she'd kill you, but it's probably best not to push it, she said it's ok to show appreciation just don't go overboard. Don't worry about repaying me, It was the goddesses themselves, not me that rebuilt the ranch. Just go forth, live a good life and find a good man who makes you happy and settle down. I brought an entire legion of men here and they came from all kinds of backgrounds, you never know there might be a ranch hand or two among them."

Malon giggled again and said, "maybe, who knows. Come back and visit me though."

Link nodded and the gushing ranch girl released him and walked off with her father and Ingo, a few soldiers were looking at her curiously, but everyone's attention was caught as King Daphnes and Princess Zelda came out surrounded by knights.

Link beamed at the sight and when Zelda saw him she beamed as well. Link wasn't sure who started running first but they both did, Link slower because of his armour. He ran forward clanking and slowed down slightly as not to hurt Zelda and she crashed into him and held him to her sobbing with tears of delight not caring about the steel plates strapped to him. Neither of them noticed King William ride up but Link removed his gauntlets and stroked Zelda affectionately as she sobbed, after a minute she looked up at him and began to choke out, "you…did it, oh Link… You saved us all. I'll never be able to repay this debt, ever… You were so noble, you could have had your mother back but gave it up all for your men. Don't think for a second I'm mad at you for kissing Farore. No one could have predicted that. You're probably the first mortal to ever do that, though why she did it…. We'll never know. Never scare me like that again… going up against Ganondorf alone! I could never get over it if you died."

She dissolved into tears again and Link sighed before saying, "don't worry my love. It's all over now, the wars over. Now all that remains is to usher in a new age."

Zelda nodded against his breastplate before leaning up and putting her arms around his neck and kissing him, air stopped being necessary to live as emotions spoke far more than any words ever could as Zelda kept her lips softly pressed against Links own. From behind the entire legion began clapping and cheering, some of the soldiers were whistling and shouting out things like, 'go get her Your Highness and show her what you're made of'

The Hylians began clapping as well and the two Kings broke down crying as they watched their two heirs kiss.

Eventually Zelda and Link broke apart and became aware of the crowd still watching them before they both blushed as red as Tektikes and the whole crowd began to laugh at the expressions of embarrassment on their faces.

A mounted messenger trotted up to Link and said, "any messages Your Highness?"

Link smiled and said to the man, "get going back to the soldiers back home and tell them the wars over. I declare this day, 'VH day', victory in Hyrule, let it be a national holiday for all time so all can remember what was done here today."

The whole crowd cheered, the horseman galloped off and both Kings were nodding as Link spoke, King Daphnes came up and said to everyone, "party, now! Get inside and out of that armour Lysander, it's in the way and get to the great hall. I'll have food prepared for the whole town and everyone can join in, not everyone can fit into the castle so just party out here."

The whole crowd cheered and everyone began to move off to get changed, Link picked up his gauntlets and helm and let Zelda lead him inside and upstairs to a guest room, a maid had drawn a bath and had laid fresh clothes and a towel beside it, Link kissed Zelda again as she left the room and locked himself in and slowly got out of his dirty armour and cloak and shrugged off the chain mail and underclothes beneath it before sinking into the bath letting out a contented breath as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. After scrubbing himself clean Link dried himself off before changing into the fresh clothes that had been provided which consisted of undergarments, dark breeches, a white tunic with the crest of the Hylian Royal family on it and black boots, he fixed his hair and left the room.

Zelda came up to him in a new white and red dress and whispered, "the armour was in our way before."

Link grinned and whispered, "and we were being watched."

Zelda flung her arms around his neck again and after a few minutes both were panting heavily and smiling at each other. They left and went into the great hall arm in arm.

The whole hall erupted in cheers as the couple entered and everyone, even the two Kings got up and stayed standing until they had sat down at the two places reserved for them that Link noticed were normally for the King and Queen, he looked curiously at Zelda who said, "my father is thanking you for saving the entire realm, he thinks you deserve it more than him."

Link smiled at her and at King Daphnes who waved back, Gustav came in and placed Links crown on his head before sitting beside Impa. Link smiled at the big knight who had been by his side at the battle right until he'd told the cavalry to retreat when Stormwell came. King Daphnes stood up and said, "today we celebrate the end of the war and the deeds done by the valiant soldiers who answered the call to fight evil and successfully drove it away from our women and children."

He stood up and raised his glass saying, "hail our victorious heroes."

The whole hall shouted HAIL, the feasting and dancing went on all day and well into the night, fireworks echoing against the clear night sky their multicoloured sparks and joyful bangs followed by the ooh of the crowds providing a pleasant contrast to the exploding powder kegs and screams of the wounded in the battle. Link led Zelda out strolling amongst the castle gardens and soon came to Zelda's private courtyard, where it had all began. Link was surprised to find a big pile of blankets and a few cushions. Zelda found a note and opened it, she read it quickly and giggled at the contents before passing it to Link who read:

_Your Highnesses_

_You're probably both really tired by now, you two didn't miss a single dance and hardly let go of each other all day, and I must say I don't blame you in the circumstances. It's a lovely warm night and I know that you probably don't want to let him out of your sight. I feel I can trust you not to do anything improper Link. I'd check on you, but I have to go finish telling off Gustav for being such a git._

_Sweet dreams_

_Impa_

Link began arranging blankets and pillows before beckoning for Zelda to join him, she smiled and came close and after they both took their crowns off they laid down and snuggled close to each other before Link pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Zelda and whispered to her, "I'm here for you now my love, the wars over. Now comes the beginning of our new age."

Zelda reached over and kissed him before whispering, "sleep now my hero, we have a long future ahead and tomorrow is just the beginning."

Link smiled and fell asleep knowing she was right and tomorrow would be the first day of a Ganondorf free world.


	8. Chapter 8

-1_Authors Note_: _I'm glad you all liked the war. If you're wondering why it was so short. Link led an entire legion of well armed and well equipped soldiers against a ragtag army of monsters and hired scum and managed to metaphorically catch them with their trousers down and when the leader died it would have broken up, besides there have been some ridiculously short wars in history including one I think which lasted half an hour and the winner made the losing side pay for the ammo they used. Lots of you have probably been waiting for what happens in this chapter and I hope you like my interpretation, be warned, major fluff alert._

Chapter 8: Seeds of A New Age

Link slowly came awake groggily as he heard a cucco crow somewhere. After the long day yesterday Link had slept like a log. He glanced around and saw that he was outside and in Zelda's private courtyard, but despite this he'd never felt so warm and peaceful and was puzzled as to why before he felt something warm shift beside him and he looked down and saw something he sincerely prayed he'd see every morning.

Zelda was sound asleep beside him and Link gasped as he'd never seen such a perfect vision of beauty. Her golden hair was fanned behind her and her slow deep breathing made Links blood begin to flow to a certain portion of his anatomy and made him wish for a cold shower. The cucco crowed again and Zelda groaned softly and clutched at him tighter before beginning to stir and opening her eyes blearily. She smiled sleepily at him and said, "morning my love, how are you feeling?"

Link smiled deeply, gave her a kiss and said, "morning my sleeping beauty. I'm feeling fine. A few small grazes from yesterday and my arms and legs are a bit sore but I'll be alright, I've never slept so well in my life."

Zelda giggled and said, "hopefully that's the last war you have to fight, you're not going anywhere til you're perfectly fine Mister."

Link made to protest but took one look at Zelda's face and fell silent, they both got up and folded up the blankets and pillows before putting their crowns on and picking up the bedding before making their way upstairs to change. After freshening up Link and Zelda came downstairs and made their way into the great hall. Zelda led him to her fathers seat, sat him down and began loading food onto his plate as the entire hall began cheering. Zelda sat beside him and together they ate their breakfast and afterwards King William came up to them and said,

"you've both earned some time off. You my son have started a legend with what you did yesterday. I hear their already writing the story down and calling you 'Lysander the Magnificent'. If you carry on the way you've started your life as a Royal, you'll go down in history as the greatest King in history, even greater than Edward the Wise himself. What are you planning on doing now?"

Zelda looked protectively at King William and said, "let him get over the battle first. I'm not letting him out of my sight until he heals completely."

King William smiled adoringly at the pair of them before saying, "I didn't think you'd let him go far Zelda. I had to fight in a few small battles. Beatrix wouldn't let me out of her sight for a week after the last one. It's very sweet of you to do this, but the people need to see their hero out and about, at least for part of the day. How about if you stay here for a week Lysander? Let Zelda keep her eyes on you and go out and about the realm a bit so the other tribes can thank you, she could even go with you when you do this so she can see the aftermath for herself as well as ease her worries."

Zelda smiled at King William and said, "that sounds fair enough. I know I'm overreacting a bit, he only has a few grazes and sore limbs but I can't help it as I was worried sick."

King William nodded and left, after Link and Zelda had finished eating Link turned to her and said, "we could start out today if you'd like. We could ride to the forest and see the Kokiri and be back before lunch."

Zelda smiled and said, "that sounds lovely. I'll get our cloaks, you go get your horse ok."

She kissed him and left and Link went out to the entrance hall and called for a groom to bring Epona, the chestnut and white mare was led to him and Link walked up and patted her head fondly. As Zelda came in, she reached around him and fastened his cloak before climbing onto Epona and Link mounted in front before setting off over the drawbridge.

Links flag still flew from the pole but Ganondorf's corpse had been moved as Link rode down the road, and as they came into the town, evidence of the battle began to show, scattered weapons and armour as well as equipment from the attacking host was everywhere and teams of soldiers and civilians were piling it up and sorting through it, Link gazed about and wondered just how many enemies had passed into the town. A junior officer supervising the clean up saluted and walked up before saying.

"good morning your highnesses, we've begun collecting enemy weapons and equipment and clearing the area. Butchers bill for the town so far is five hundred, and we haven't found all of them. I warn you your Highnesses, the field isn't a pretty sight, I've got more men working there but they've barely scratched the surface, It'll take two days at least to clear the field."

Link and Zelda nodded to the officer who saluted and went back to work and Link rode over the rebuilt drawbridge before both he and Zelda gasped in shock. The once pristine field and neat road had been turned into a cratered and scorched charnel house, the grass that hadn't been scorched or cratered had been stained red with blood. Enemy dead littered the fields and moat and discarded banners flapped in the smoky breeze as ruined husks of enemy siege equipment and piles of splintered wood still smouldered. Windhavian and Hylian arrows were everywhere as were half buried rocks and shards of pottery, swords and spears laid all around them. Link turned and said, "by the goddesses, the fighting must have gone on for awhile after my cavalry broke through their lines. I hope we never have to see something like this again."

Zelda had gone pale at the sight and hugged him very tightly from behind saying, "I can't believe what you had to do. The shear scale is beyond belief."

They rode through the blackened and scorched battlefield and came up to the hill where Links men had attacked from and had now pitched camp on. The donkey was still wondering around but soldiers who had begun to clear the field spotted it and moved along to take care of it. Zelda saw the effigy strapped to it and laughed before saying, "what's that thing for?"

Link smiled and said, "we let that donkey loose before we attacked as a taunt, although in hindsight it'd have been better if we'd done one of Stormwell instead as he was the leader in the eyes of the enemy, we could save it and send it back to Windhaven City, it'd look good burning in Kings Square."

Zelda laughed and the pair of them kept going until they reached the entrance to Kokiri forest, Link urged Epona through the tunnel and over the bridge. When they emerged into the town all of the Kokiri were cheering at the sight of Link and Zelda as they got off Epona. Saria ran into his arms her face aglow, after she released him she said, "is the war over Link? It must be if you've brought Zelda with you."

Link laughed and said, "yes the wars over. Zelda won't let me out of her sight but my father suggests we visit all the tribes to let them know the wars finally over."

Zelda added, "he's being modest. I won't let him out of my sight because I was worried about him, the shear scale of yesterdays battle was truly terrifying and after that he had to kill Ganondorf by himself."

Link blushed as all the Kokiris murmured curiously amongst themselves and Mido looked at him with an expression close to hero worship. After a few hours they rode back to the castle passing by the battlefield, even after a few hours the clean up had only just begun to make a dent in the amount of enemy dead still laying where they'd fallen and the smell of burning had intensified as vast pyres were being created to cremate the bodies.

The next day, Link felt much better, so he and Zelda made their way to Goron city. The Goron tribe were amazed to hear of the story of the fight and were slightly disappointed they hadn't been asked to join before Link told them that there was no time as he was trying to get ahead of the advancing enemy army. The Gorons were quite curious to see Zelda as they seldom had visitors to their mountain and usually those visitors were men.

After they had finished with the Gorons Link and Zelda travelled to Zoras Domain noticing the octorocks were nowhere to be found as they followed the path up the river.

Link opened the door and led the way inside. All the Zoras were cheering as Link led Zelda up the path towards the throne room, as they stepped onto the platform Link noticed Rallis sitting beside Ruto and that the pair of them were holding hands. Link bowed, Zelda curtsied and Link said to the assembled Zora Nobility.

"We bring good news from Hyrule Castle Town. The wars over, yesterday afternoon, my legion as well as Hylian forces defeated the bandit and monster army led by Lord Stormwell and Ganondorf, universal peace has been declared with the duchy of Stormwell signing the act of unconditional surrender to the allied forces last night."

The Zoras cheered and King Zora replied, "well done your Highness. We are very pleased to hear the news and have some good news of our own. Yesterday afternoon Lord Rallis of Great Bay proposed to Princess Ruto who has accepted, the wedding is set in a months time."

Zelda and Link both gasped and turned to the happy couple who were smiling and waving at them. Link addressed Rallis, "congratulations Rallis, she's a wonderful person, take good care of her or you'll have me to answer to."

Rallis nodded and replied, "I agree, and you needn't worry."

Everyone laughed and after a few hours Link and Zelda left and rode back to Hyrule castle for the night. Next morning they rode down to Gerudos fortress. The place had a similar air as Hyrule Castle Town and the unmistakable smell of cremation was in the air. Naborou walked over to them with her usual flirty personality back in place saying, "well hello there Link, you have gotten bolder. Taking Zelda hostage eh?"

Zelda giggled and said, "no, I'm just not letting him out of my sight until he's completely healed from the wounds he took in the battle."

Naborou gasped and came over and hugged him before saying, "are you alright?"

Link sighed and said, "I'm fine, it was just a few scratches, in a battle that big, coming through unscathed would have been impossible."

They stayed for a few hours taking stock of the situation before riding back to Hyrule Castle. After a few more days the clean up operation was complete and Link was preparing to march back home with his legion, the battlefield still bore the scars of war but the dead had all been cremated and their equipment melted down to be re used. He took Zelda aside and said to her, "don't worry my love. Now the wars over we can visit each other whenever we want. Besides my people need to welcome back their victorious sons. We're going to burn the effigy in Kings Square after Dad and I make a speech."

Zelda smiled and said to Link, "I'm actually coming with you. daddy said, it'd be a nice idea as I haven't been to Windhaven since your birthday and daddy wants me to represent us at the speeches."

Link beamed and pulled her close and after lunch that day Link and Zelda mounted Epona and formed up in front of the legion along with Impa and Gustav. Many Hylians were there seeing them off, Link noticed that Malon had tears in her eyes and was curious as he gave the order to move out. Two weeks later Link led the legion into the city gates to proud cheering from the people of the city. What looked like the whole population had come to welcome it's sons, husbands and brothers home. Link gazed in awe as the cheers and strains of patriotic music from the many instruments of the Musicians Guild even drowned the sound of the marching soldiers as Link led the way into Kings Square. He dismounted Epona and helped Zelda down before leading her up onto the stage where his father stood, King William quietened the crowd before making a speech welcoming the victorious soldiers home and thanking them for their valiant efforts, afterwards He called forwards the catapult crew who's powder keg landed directly under an enemy catapult blowing it to bits and taking out the whole crew and six others and the ballista crew who'd bolt hit the enemy dump of incendiary ammunition lighting most of the enemy siege equipment on fire and wiping out a rearguard company. King William passed Link medals which he gave to the bombardiers before thanking them for their efforts.

When the last man walked off Link stepped up to the front and began to speak, "Friends, Windhavians, countrymen I bring good news today. The war is over, and thanks to the intervention of the goddesses themselves every man who left to fight has come back home. Sons, brothers, husbands and friends, all have returned to their loved ones, and now the fighting is over it is time to usher in a new age of peace and goodwill between us and our closest neighbours. War is terrible, yet the bonds forged by those fighting with each other and people in distant lands can last a lifetime, I'm sure many of my soldiers formed close bonds with Hylian women and I wish all the new couples every happiness, now let us finally seal this chapter of our history, Zelda my love, if you will."

Zelda nodded and took Links bow and shot a fire arrow into a large pile of wood in the centre of the square setting it and the effigy of Ganondorf on fire. The fire caught quickly as the crowd cheered and Zelda smiled and pulled him close as the comical figure of the late Gerudo despot burned much as his corpse had in the field before Hyrule Castle Town along with the remains of his entire attack force excluding the ones who died in the desert. Zelda held him close and whispered, "that was beautiful, they'll be talking about this for years."

The crowd smiled at the sight of their future King and Queen embracing and began to disperse and Link led her to Epona and rode to the castle.

Link and Zelda spent a beautiful week in Windhaven City away from the public eye and making up for lost time, Link knew he wanted to marry her soon and resolved to propose to her on her 16th birthday so one day he slipped down to the Royal goldsmiths taking the diamond he'd been given with him. He made sure he wasn't being followed and stepped inside the warm environment of the forge and walked over to the smith who said, "Your Highness, I wondered when we'd see you here, let me guess, a ring for Crown Princess Zelda?"

Link smiled and said, "yes, and it must be ready before her 16th birthday as that's when I plan to propose, and also, use this diamond."

Link passed the diamond over and the smith examined it saying, "a magnificent gem Your Highness, we can easily have your order done in time and have it sent by courier to you."

Link smiled and said, "I will be most grateful if you can keep this under wraps as I want it to be a surprise."

The smith bowed and Link left quickly and went back to his sanctuary where he found Zelda, he sat down next to her and she said, "where were you? You look pleased with yourself."

Link smiled at her and pulled her closer and said, "I just went and placed the order for your birthday present that's why I'm feeling pleased."

Zelda smiled and kissed him before saying, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Link couldn't wait to see her face when she opened the box and couldn't wait for her birthday.

A week later they joined the crowd in front of Lord Jabu Jabu as King Zora led his daughter carrying a bouquet of beautiful looking aquatic plants towards a nervous looking Rallis. The young Princess looked at Link with a slightly sad look as she passed him and Zelda on the way up to the altar. Link couldn't understand the words of the giant whale like guardian but the ceremony seemed to work the same way as Anju and Kafei's wedding and Link clapped along with the others as Rallis and Ruto kissed at the end of the vows. Ruto lined up a crowd of Zora females and beckoned for Zelda to join, so she did and Link was surprised when the bouquet sailed straight into Zelda's hands. She blushed and beamed at Link who grinned broadly back at her, a line formed to congratulate the bride and groom so Link and Zelda got in line, when they reached the couple Link smiled at them and said, "congratulations to you both. I wish you every happiness."

Ruto beamed and hugged him before saying, "It won't be long now and it'll be your turn. I know your planning on proposing soon, you can't hide anything from me Link, you never could."

Link blushed and said, "that's because you're a sage, but you can't predict when I'll do it."

Zelda was practically glowing with happiness during the exchange, and as they were riding towards Hyrule Castle she said, "is she right?"

Link swallowed nervously and said, "yes, of course she is. But I'm not telling when, I want it to be a surprise."

Zelda beamed and kissed him for a long moment before they kept riding.

Over the next few months Link did a number of things including travelling back to Aquatania where he found a fresco of King Edward on the ground floor of the palace which when the eyes were pressed in revealed a staircase leading to a hidden room full of chests of rupees, when the final count was complete 10,000,000 came out. The other treasury had artefacts of the Royal family stretching back to King Edward that had been missing for centuries, all of which was shipped back to Windhaven City where it was put with the Royal treasury.

He also paid a visit to Malon one morning and received a surprise when he saw a young man who Link remembered as being a sergeant in the Windhavian army during the war staying at the ranch. According to Malon the pair had met during the aftermath of the battle and hit it off quickly as he came from a ranching family, Link gave the young man a talking to telling him that Malon was one of his oldest friends and if he broke her heart he'd hunt him down personally. The young soldier quickly gave his word and Malon told him off playfully for being over protective.

One morning about a week before Zelda's birthday a courier was shown into Links sanctuary and said, "good morning your Highness, I have your order, one diamond engagement ring, if you'll sign this receipt."

Link opened the velvet box to reveal a gorgeous gold ring with the Gorons diamond in the middle surrounded by small sapphires that were the exact shade of Princess Zelda's eyes, Link gasped and said, "oh that's beautiful, I'm sure Her Highness will be most pleased with this, pass the receipt please."

Link signed the receipt and gave the courier a tip before rushing to his fathers study and showing him the ring, the King smiled fondly and said, "so it's time then. You'll be very nervous when you do this, but once she gets the idea it'll be fine. You'll have to ask Daphnes for permission first but in your case that'll just be a ceremonial thing as he owes his entire nation to you. I'm proud of you son, and it's a shame your mother won't be there to see this."

Link smiled sadly and said, "I'll get my cloak father and have my things loaded, we'd better go soon, and I know I'm supposed to ask King Daphnes, Doctor Patterson told me when I asked him what I was supposed to do."

King William nodded and shortly afterwards once again the two left the palace surrounded by a guard of knights as well as Gustav. The crowd sent them off enthusiastically and four days later they arrived at Hyrule Castle Town, Link felt a sense of déjà vu as he remembered the first time he'd come here for a party on Zelda's thirteenth birthday, he'd been nearly as nervous then as he wasn't sure how she'd react to him being a Prince, he handed the little wrapped box to the servant and caught his fathers eye, and the old King smiled cunningly and said, "aaah, I see, good plan and very romantic, she won't know what's hit her, better be careful and talk to Daphnes somewhere other than the throne room or you'll give the game away as she sees everyone that goes in there."

Link nodded and seeing Captain Keene he thought quickly, caught his eye and said, "can you do me a favour, can you ask His Majesty to see me somewhere other than his throne room. Tell him it's very important."

The captain bowed and ran off, and a few minutes later he returned and said, "follow me, His Majesty is in his study, and he says he thinks he knows what this is about."

Link felt a bit less nervous and followed the soldier through the halls and up the stairs and went inside the indicated door and shut it behind him before walking up to the kindly looking monarch, he bowed low for a second before rising and saying, "Your Majesty, I know that long ago you told me that you approve of my courting your daughter. Now I must ask you one question, would you consent to give me her hand in marriage. We have been courting for quite a long time now and we know that neither one of us could love another."

The King smiled fondly at Link before saying, "I knew you'd ask me this eventually Lysander, and I already know my answer, of course you can. You are most definitely the best man for her and you both clearly love each other dearly, when do you plan on proposing to my daughter?"

Link set out a sigh of relief and said, "at the feast tonight, don't say anything as I have a special surprise planned, you'll love it."

King Daphnes smiled and said, "I'm sure I will, now run along lad before she wonders where you are."

Link smiled and went downstairs to Zelda's courtyard where he found her gazing into the throne room as usual, though she had grown once again from the cute girl into a beautiful woman and Link couldn't believe that he was soon going to ask for her hand in marriage. She spun around and saw him and after realising who it was she beamed at him and Link ran forwards and pulled her into his arms and spun her around before kissing her long and deeply, as he released her he said, "happy birthday Zelda my love. How are you?"

Zelda smiled and said, "Thanks Link, I'm fine and all the better now you're here, what were you talking to daddy about earlier on."

Link tried to remain poker faced and said, "I had to ask him about a small surprise I have planned and knew you'd overhear if I did it in his throne room."

She said, "oh, fair enough then."

Though Link noticed an odd gleam of something that looked like triumph in her eyes, they spent the afternoon catching up and after the servant told them the feast was nearly ready he went upstairs and changed into a red tunic with gold embroidery and dark breeches before going down to the great hall. The usher spoke to the assembled hall, "Crown Prince Lysander the Magnificent of Windhaven."

The crowd stood up and cheered as Link made his way to the same seat he'd occupied the first time he'd come, and once again Ruto was set to sit to his left and Rallis next to his wife. He saw the Zora Royal family come in and Ruto and Rallis came and sat down next to him, he greeted them fondly and couldn't help but notice that the Young Princess looked to have a slightly rounded stomach but be decided not to comment as he couldn't be sure if his guess as to why was correct. A few minutes later the birthday girl arrived with her father, Link and the others stood up until they reached their places and then sat down, as they did. King Daphnes gave his usual speech of welcome, and congratulations to Zelda and the whole hall toasted her.

When the food came Link was too nervous to eat much and Zelda looked at him curiously and said, "are you alright Link? Aren't you hungry?"

Link smiled nervously and said, "I'm just nervous about the gift I have for you, I put a lot of thought into it and really hope you like it."

Zelda smiled fondly and said, "of course I will, you know I'll love anything you give me, and you've never been this nervous before."

Link smiled and ate more food and when the time came to collect the gifts he took a deep breath and found his ring on the table, as the line approached Zelda, King William turned to him and said, "If it's any comfort, I felt the same way you do right now when I proposed to your mother. I did it in the sanctuary though, but your braver than I ever was."

Link smiled and watched his father hand over his gift which was a new riding cloak, she thanked him and when he got out of the way, Link moved up and passed the small box to Zelda trying to be as straight faced as possible. When she opened the box, Link dropped onto one knee as she read the note he'd stuck to the inside of the lid. The entire hall gasped in shock and a pin drop could be heard in the ensuring silence. Link looked Zelda in the eye, her eyes had widened and tears were leaking from them, she pulled him to his feet and managed to choke out the word, "y..yes."

So Link smiled and took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger and as it slid into place she recovered from the shock and pulled him close to her so tightly he could hardly breathe and rained kisses on every inch of his face she could reach as the entire hall rose to it's feet and began cheering and clapping. Zelda and Link broke apart their faces flushed and Link looking like he'd been in a fight with the lipstick monster, the servant sat the cake down in front of Link and Zelda and after she blew the candles out looking at Link as she did so she cut the cake and cut a small slice and pushed it into Links face, he ate it and cut one and did the same thing to her as the crowd laughed adoringly at the sight.

Afterwards the crowd rose to their feet but no one went onto the dance floor, Link shrugged and led Zelda out and into a waltz as the band began to play, the crowd let out an enormous aawww and began dancing as well, slowly filling the gap around Link and Zelda as they danced, when the song ended everyone clapped hard and then the party proceeded as usual, they even saw Impa and Gustav dancing and Link whispered, "so much for him saying she's a bossy know it all."

Zelda giggled and said, "she was actually worried sick about both of you the whole time you were out fighting in the war, nearly as much as I worried about you. I can't believe you proposed tonight, I knew you'd do it sooner or later, especially after you talked to daddy, but that caught me off guard completely, you once said Princesses have a habit of sneaking up on people. You seem to be able to do it far better than me and this is what you did with the jewel you got at Snowhead."

Link laughed and said, "Yes, I couldn't think of anything better to do with that stone so I took it to the goldsmiths."

Zelda giggled and kissed him again, and they proceeded to dance the night away knowing the seeds of the future had been sown


	9. Chapter 9

-1_Authors Note_: _I hope you all liked the way I got Link to propose. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the story. I haven't got much more to cover now, there'll be an epilogue chapter nextand maybe a spin off one shot story about Malon and her young Sergeant if you want it. This chapter will cover the Engagement, Wedding and Honeymoon, I've never tried writing a lemon so the wedding night won't be very risqué, uncut version of it might get written at a later date if enough people ask, this chapter might be a bit longer as it was the hardest yet to write but still had a lot to cover. _

Chapter 9: Dawn Of A New Age

Link awoke the next morning in a slight daze wondering if yesterday had been real or a wonderful dream. He remembered the stunned look on Zelda's face as he slid the ring onto her finger and the cheers of the crowd. One look in the mirror on the wall told him it was no dream, he had lipstick all over his face and realised there could be only one explanation and that was that his memory was no dream.

Getting out of bed he picked out some fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom where the maid had just finished drawing him a bath. The young woman curtsied before running off giggling, Link shrugged, locked the doors and stripped off before getting in. He washed himself thoroughly making sure to get rid of the lipstick and cinnamon smell from Zelda's perfume. He heard a knocking at his door after a short while and he said, "whoever's there give me a minute to put some clothes on, I'm in the bath now."

Link heard more giggling and assumed the person in the hallway was female, so he got out of the bath, dried himself before cleaning his teeth and getting dressed. He went out through his suite and found that the person in the hall was Zelda herself. She threw herself into his arms kissing him passionately for a few minutes before drawing away and holding him out arms length and saying, "Sorry if I disturbed you darling but we have a wedding to start planning, and Royal weddings tend to be a bit more complex than others."

Link smiled and touched the hand where the ring was glinting in the early morning light tenderly before saying, "I thought they would be, but right now breakfast would be a good idea don't you agree dear?"

Zelda laughed and said, "of course, I was about to say that myself, you don't have too much to worry about really. Just helping with the guest list and some of the details."

Link smiled and led his bride to be down to the great hall where the whole crowd were cheering at the sight of them, Link led a beaming Zelda to the top table where they sat down besides their fathers who were both nearly in tears. After a good breakfast Link, Zelda, and Kings Daphnes and William went upstairs to begin planning the wedding.

The wedding was quickly set to be in six months time at the temple of time as Hylian Royalty had been married there for centuries with the reception at the Castle. Link was blown away by the complexities and intricacies of the process of arranging a wedding and quickly said that he didn't mind what happened as long as he married Zelda causing everyone present to look adoringly at him. The men agreed to handle what they could while leaving the more delicate planning for things like flowers and fabric to the bride and her ladies as they knew they'd be no use. After a few more hours they finished talking and Zelda was quickly surrounded by a legion of maids and seamstresses who took her away to begin fitting her for her dress. Link took one look at the giggling army before turning to his father who said.

"I know how you feel Lysander, you just want to get things arranged quickly so you can be with Zelda and think that the assorted hangers on are crazy. I felt the same way believe me. All we have to do is do what they want us to do and wait for the effects to wear off. I'll bet she feels the same way, now lets get some of the more manly arrangements done."

Link grinned and went with his father and soon to be father in law as they went down to the town and first went to the tailors to be measured up for wedding outfit's the whole process only taking a short time and making Link wonder what in the goddesses name Zelda needed all those giggling women for. Afterwards they called into the temple and made arrangements to book the place for the wedding day, Rararu was there and volunteered to perform the ceremony. After finishing their business in the town they went back to the Castle waving to the crowd, the townsfolk cheering as town criers were spreading the word of the Royal engagement.

When they got back to the Castle Link found a desk and began to draft a guest list, he started with the sages and a few close friends and all his extended family before stopping as he didn't know who had to come from Zelda's family and for political reasons so he stopped and was lost in thought gazing at the piece of paper on the desk. King Daphnes came in and said, "working on the guest list eh Lysander? Good work, the women will be pleased you've got it under control. Here, I'll add in my family and the foreign representatives."

Link smiled and said, "great, thanks Your Majesty, I haven't got a clue who's supposed to be there apart from our familles and friends."

Daphnes nodded and said, "that's alright lad, you'll learn in time. Can the formalities by the way, you're marrying my daughter. It's Daphnes to you."

Link smiled and after another half an hour they'd finished the draft of the list and Link wrote a letter to Kafei as he planned to ask him to be a groomsman.

Over the next few weeks the preparation got even more unbelievable. Invitations were sent out after the list was approved by the women, Link hardly ever saw Zelda at all these days as she was spending more and more time with the hangers on, doing goddesses knows what. However as Lysander's birthday approached she came up to him and said, "I'm sorry you haven't seen me much lately my love but making a wedding dress is a fairly complex thing to do. Luckily for now they've finished measuring me and the designs ready so they just need to start sewing. We've been working too hard on planning. How about we go away for a few days? They can trust us unchaperoned now, It's your birthday soon so how about we drop in to Termina on the way?"

Link kissed her and said, "that's a great idea. I've been wanting to go there anyway as I was hoping to make Kafei a groomsman, you'll need to tell me how many more I'll need once you've gotten your bridesmaids arranged. We could go whenever you want as long as we get to Windhaven City before my birthday."

Zelda pulled him close and said, "let's go today, we'll get packed after lunch."

So after lunch Link and Zelda packed bags and got their horses. Zelda was quite a good horsewoman and Link wondered why she always used to ride with Impa as they swept the miles from under the horses hooves. Two days later they once again felt the rushing feeling as they went through the portal between realms.

The ramp and approaches had been upgraded as a lot of trade passed through both ways and the door had been removed and replaced with a manned gate. The guards took one look at Link and Zelda before saluting and letting them through.

Link saw with a smile that a statue of Zelda had been erected next to his old one with a plaque reading

_Crown Princess Zelda_

_The Princess of Destiny who guided our hero through his first adventure and bestowed the gift of time to him upon the end of his quest. Now his deeply loved and loving girlfriend. Erected in honour by the council to commemorate her visit to Termina along with Crown Prince Lysander_

Link smiled at the statue, it was a very good likeness and said, "a good likeness my love. They only need to change one word and it's perfect."

Zelda giggled and they went along to the livery stable and lodged their horses before walking up the streets hand in hand. A few people noticed them and were whispering to each other. Link decided to bypass the Mayors house and led Zelda to the stock pot inn, opening the door they found Anju manning the desk. She took a look at them and cried out in delight before running out and hugging them both saying, "Link, Your Highness, glad to see you. Congratulations we got your invitation and we'll be glad to come."

Link noticed that Anju seemed to have put on some weight and looked at her curiously and she said, "Oh yes, I forgot to say, I'm pregnant now, a few months along."

Zelda squealed happily and hugged her and Link said, "congratulations, to you both."

Kafei came in at this point and seeing who it was promptly greeted them fondly before giving them keys to a two bedroom suite.

Link and Zelda spent a delightful few days in Termina visiting old friends including Romani and Cremia. Both were overjoyed to see them and vowed to come to the wedding. Cremia herself had gotten married to another Windhavian soldier and Romani had grown into a beautiful woman and Link realised she'd turn heads in Hyrule.

Link and Zelda left Termina and kept going east and after a few days they arrived in Windhaven City. The crowd were overjoyed to see their beloved Prince come home and to see him bring such a beautiful Princess with him made them even more patriotic as they rode along the main road towards the castle.

They spent most of the next day simply relaxing in Links sanctuary reading the many letters of congratulations that had arrived for Link while he'd been in Hyrule. After changing for the feast, he met Zelda and led her into the great hall to a surprise. The feast had been arranged as a double celebration for both the engagement and Links birthday and the place was packed to the rafters with a mixture of extended family and old friends. The feast was beautiful and afterwards the guests came with gifts for them both, Zelda herself gave him a new locket with a picture of them both in it, Link loved it and let Zelda know in a thoroughly non verbal manner causing all the guests to cheer loudly. The cake arrived and after Link blew out the candles wishing for a happy marriage he and Zelda cut it together and afterwards had a wonderful evening dancing the night away.

Link slept soundly feeling happy and well rewarded for his patience for dealing with the giggling army and it was with a renewed vigour he spent the next few months doing all that Zelda and the giggling army asked him to do knowing that soon it would be all over and he and Zelda would be married. Kafei had graciously accepted his role as groomsman and Link had asked Gustav to be best man. Zelda had chosen Impa to be maid of honour and asked Malon to be bridesmaid.

Link had a fun time when Kafei and Gustav had organised a bucks party in Clock Town three days before the wedding, they spent the day doing all the things Link had enjoyed when he'd come the first time before they went to the milk bar which had been booked for the night. The Indi gogos provided the music and the dancing girls Link remembered from the west end happily entertained them, all in all providing for a fun night out as all of them got drunk as skunks and staggered back to the stock pot in at four in the morning, Anju was not amused.

The next day Link woke up feeling like a Goron was using his head for a bongo drum kit and staggered into the bathroom. After freshening up he went downstairs where he found Anju light heartedly telling off Kafei and Gustav before she spotted him and smiled sweetly at him before steering him into a chair and saying, "are you alright Link? Hang on this should help."

She passed him a plate of breakfast and Link ate contentedly the food helping soothe him and he felt thankful they hadn't had the party the night before the wedding and said, "I feel a bit better now but it was a good idea to hold the bucks party last night or I wouldn't recover in time to marry Zelda and she'd kill me, Gustav and Kafei and you and your son or daughter need Kafei alive."

Anju laughed and after a short nap after breakfast Link felt a bit better and made his way back to Windhaven Castle where he met his father who ran a sympathetic eye over Link saying, "let me guess, bucks night? I know how you feel, you were smart to do it last night and not the night before the wedding."

Link smiled and said, "Anju let Gustav and Kafei have it when we got back to the inn. I felt like a Goron was using my head as a drum kit when I woke up."

King William laughed loudly at this and replied, "go get some sleep son, Zelda needs you in good shape, not hung over."

Link rested easy for the rest of the day, and two days later after waking up feeling almost as bad as the morning after the party he nervously got dressed into his wedding finery which consisted of black breeches, black boots, a white tunic with his crest on it and a black tie and a dark jacket. He nervously fiddled with his crown and looked around his suite as he realised this was the last time he'd see it as a bachelor.

After going downstairs he met his father, Gustav and Kafei who were all dressed in their wedding outfits. All were looking at Link with a mixture of pride and sympathy in their eyes, Kafei walked up to him and said, "I know how you feel, trust me, every groom in history gets nervous. Just try and remember your lines and you'll be fine."

Everyone nodded so Link told them all to grab hold and quickly played the prelude of light warping them all to the temple of time. The place looked unrecognisable to Link as the giggling army had obviously been through. Vases full of colourful flowers were everywhere and white bows had been attached to the pews that had been added and everything looked wonderful. He strode up to the front with Kafei and Gustav as he looked around at the assembled guests, all were waving and calling out to him, he nervously made his way to the front where Rararu was waiting for him.

Everyone was sitting around talking amongst themselves for awhile when the doors were suddenly thrown open causing the guests to fall quiet. Link strained his face looking to see Zelda and when he did he couldn't believe his eyes and thought one of the goddesses must have switched places with her or she'd been a fourth goddess in disguise all along as she looked so beautiful. She wore an elegant white gown of a simple design and a long veil secured in place with her crown, she carried a large bouquet of white roses and Malon was behind her helping with the train and Link thought she looked wonderful in a golden coloured dress while Impa looked quite elegant in a purple gown which looked very odd on her as Link had never seen the sage of shadow in anything other than the tight sheikah clothes she usually wore, beside him Gustav let out a breath. King Daphnes led Zelda slowly down the aisle as organ music echoed through the temple.

Daphnes and Zelda reached the front and the King whispered to him, "take care of her lad, you'll be fine."

Link nodded to him and took Zelda's gloved hand as Rararu bade the two to kneel facing each other.

The old sage looked kindly down at him and said, "do you Lysander William Daphnes Windhaven take Zelda Elizabeth Mary Hyrule to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Link looked deep into Zelda's intense sapphire gaze and said, "I do."

The old sage then turned to Zelda and said, "do you Zelda Elizabeth Mary Hyrule take Lysander William Daphnes Windhaven to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Zelda replied determinedly and said, "I do."

Rararu bade them to read their vows, which they did and after he read a reading about the responsibilities and reasons for marriage and asking the goddesses to bless the union he bade the two to exchange rings. Link took his ring from Gustav which was a treasure of the Windhavian Royal family and slipped it onto Zelda's finger, she then took a ring from Impa which had the Royal crest of Hyrule on it and put it on Links finger. Rararu bade them to stand and said, "by the powers invested in me by the goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru I do declare this couple to be man and wife. Link you may kiss your bride."

Link reached out and gently shifted aside the delicate veil obscuring Zelda's face and pulled her close and kissed her deeply for a long moment as the crowd cheered and stood up and confetti began to fall as Tingle dropped it on their heads. Link led his new wife by the hand to the outside of the temple where a coach stood waiting, he helped Zelda into it before climbing in himself and shutting the door, just as the crowd began to stream out. A crowd of unmarried women and the bridesmaids and maid of honour lined up and Zelda threw the bouquet into the air as the coach set off, Link watched as it flew in a gentle arc and was caught by Impa who blushed red and Link laughed before looking at his sheepish looking best man who had also turned red.

The coach drove them through the streets of the Castle Town so the townsfolk could get a good look at the new couple and all of them were waving and cheering, even the dancing duo and the prancing man had stopped and were waving at them. The coach turned and followed the road up to the castle and stopped in the courtyard, Link got out and helped his beaming wife out and led the way inside where he got to see more of the giggling armies handiwork when they got to the great hall. It had been lavishly decorated with more flowers and streamers and Link couldn't believe his eyes. Link led Zelda close to the top table and a line formed of guests coming up to congratulate them. The sages came first, all cheerfully greeting the two newlyweds, Naborou wasn't quite as flirty as normal and Ruto was very happy to see them married, Rallis came besides his wife and shook Links hand and congratulated the new couple before leading his wife to a table as it turned out that Ruto was indeed pregnant and was due in a few weeks time. Saria was her usual self and was gushing happily about how wonderful they looked. Old friends came next, Anju, and Kafei came first and fussed over them, Malon came up afterwards and said.

"I once asked if you'd met the Princess, now you've married her. Congratulations fairy boy." she kissed his cheek and ran off giggling, Romani and Cremia came next, Romani having a slightly sad look in her eyes before Link whispered to her that there were plenty of single men amongst the guests upon which her eyes lit up and she scooted off, Link laughing at the sight before Zelda said, "what did you say to here just then? It seemed to cheer her up."

Link chuckled and said, "I think she might have had a crush on me at some point and seeing us get married effectively sent her last hopes up in smoke. So I told her there were plenty of single men here among the guests."

Zelda put her hands to her mouth and giggled as the band came on. Knowing what he had to do now Link led his new bride onto the dance floor as the band began to play a slow romantic song, taking her into his arms they began to dance, the looks on each others faces saying more than any words could have, when the song ended he leaned in and kissed Zelda again causing another giant aaawww from all around.

The cake was then brought in, It was a big layer cake with white icing and looked beautiful, but he gently put his hand over Zelda's and pressed down with the knife as they cut it to applause and fed small pieces of it to each other. The feasting and dancing went on all day with Impa, Gustav and the two Kings making speeches at different times which all enjoyed, but eventually the day darkened and it came time for Zelda to take his new wife upstairs. He picked her up and she gave a surprised squeal and giggled as he carried her out of the hall and up the stairs. The bracelet and his physique together making her light as a feather.

He carried her into a suite in a different part of the castle away from other people and laid her down gently. She got up and kissed him before making her way into the bathroom. Link changed into a nightshirt before sitting down on the bed nervously waiting for his wife. She came out a few minutes later dressed in a long white silk nightgown which flattered her and Link felt his jaw drop. She giggled and said, "are you going to gawp at me or help me into bed."

Link smiled nervously and got up and drew her into a slow and deep kiss moving his arms to her waist as she began to move her arms up his back slowly. He slowly kissed a trail down her neck taking his clues by her gasps and sharp intakes of breath as they got more and more heated and as she reached into his nightshirt to stroke his muscles. Link slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders causing it to fall to the floor and his eyes widened at the sight of Zelda's creamy white skin and perfect curves, in that moment once she thought he'd seen his eyeful she pounced and his nightshirt soon joined her nightgown on the floor, he led the way back and helped her into bed, what followed for the next half hour could only be described by two words, utter bliss and their dreams afterwards were as pleasant as any young lovers could be.

He woke up next day as relaxed and well rested as he ever remembered being before. He couldn't believe that he and Zelda were now married, the cute young Princess who'd always intrigued him and been so nice had grown into a beautiful and loving woman who was now his wife. He gazed down at her and saw that she was still asleep, she had one leg wrapped around him and her arms held him in a loving grip and he could only hope that she felt the same blissful oblivion he did.

She began to stir and Link smiled lovingly at her and kissed her saying, "morning Zelda my love, how are you feeling?"

Zelda kissed him deeply before saying, "wonderful Link, what time is it?"

Link looked out the window and said, "judging by the light I'd say early morning, too early to get up."

Zelda smiled seductively and said, "I agree, come here you."

They proceeded to make love again but more slowly and gently than last night before falling asleep again. They woke up about an hour later and after having a quick bath together and freshening up they dressed and went downstairs together where the crowd was waiting for them, Link and his new wife sat down and ate ravenously and Link thought he could hear a few people sniggering, King William came and said, "Morning Lysander, Zelda, sleep well?"

Link blushed and said, "yes, thank you father, we slept exceptionally well."

Zelda had blushed but still agreed and said, "yes, we did thank you William."

After eating their fill Link and Zelda loaded their bags onto a coach which took them into the east to a mansion the Windhavian Royal family owned on the coast. Link and Zelda spent a month there lazing away in the pleasant surroundings simply enjoying the scenery and the fact they were married. Never before had Link been able to simply relax with nothing expected of him besides spending the time with Zelda which he was happy to do as she was a loving and affectionate wife and he couldn't believe his luck to be married to her.

They rode back to Windhaven to a rousing welcome. The crowd were happy to see the lovely young couple as they entered the city in the coach. However when they reached the palace they were in for a surprise. They went to King Williams study and found King Daphnes there as well. Zelda and Link rushed to greet their fathers before they sat down, both monarchs looked lovingly at the newlyweds before King William said.

"Lysander, Zelda, there's something we need to tell you. You both know that together you are to rule both Hyrule and Windhaven as well as the duchies of Stormwell and Termina right?"

Link and Zelda nodded before gazing curiously at each other and Link said, "we know father. As Crown Prince I'm the next in line here and by my marriage to Zelda who is Daphnes heir we would rule both Kingdoms as King and Queen, Albion gave us Stormwell when the duchy surrendered at the end of the war, and Termina swore fealty as soon as our engagement was announced."

Daphnes nodded and said, "William and I are getting old, what both Kingdoms need is youth at the helm. Young rulers with fresh ideas. Besides if the two Kingdoms are to become one again why wait until the two Kings die, that's why we have both decided to abdicate in favour of you two."

Zelda gasped in shock and said, "are you sure daddy, the people may not want us yet. I'm not sure I'm ready."

Link added, "Zelda's right and I don't think I am either."

King William smiled sadly and said, "It's for that very reason, we know you are."

So a week later Zelda and Link stood in Kings Square and the Abbot of the temple of Din came forth and slowly placed the crowns of King Edward and Queen Susan on Link and Zelda's heads saying, "I crown thee, King Lysander the second and Queen Zelda the first of Hyrule and Windhaven."

Link and Zelda stood up and Link said, "This day does not simply belong to myself and Zelda but to all of our people. Let us together reshape our world and begin a new age of peace and prosperity. From this day forth, the separated lands of Hyrule, Windhaven, Termina and Stormwell have been made as one answering only to two thrones. From those thrones, we shall watch over you. Sons and Daughters of the United Lands, from this day forth let no man woman, Goron, Zora Kokiri or Deku shrub make war on any other and together we shall move towards a golden future for all as the goddesses would want."

The crowd roared with approval and shouts of, long live the King and long live the Queen for nearly five minutes before beginning to break up. Zelda smiled at her husband and said, "That was incredible. That's exactly why our fathers did this, you must see it. They both know you'll do better than either of them, and you will. Those who don't desire power usually find that they are unusually gifted at wielding it well, you'll be fine my love. Don't forget our fathers are still around for advice and we've got Doctor Patterson."

Link smiled and kissed his wife passionately causing the crowd to smile and clap before the two of them went into Windhaven Castle.

However over the next few weeks Zelda began to feel ill of a morning and one morning Link in his worry summoned a healer who quickly confirmed what many in the court suspected happily and a few minutes later a near glowing Zelda found her husband in the throne room and came up to him. Link took one look at his wife's face and said, "Are you alright darling? Did the healer find out what's the problem?"

Zelda sat in her throne next to Links and said, "nothings wrong my love, I have wonderful news. I'm a month pregnant. You're going to be a father Link."

Link's jaw dropped and his ears re wrote his wife's words in white hot fire in his brain, and after he'd recovered from the shock he smiled happily and got up and pulled Zelda close and spun her around saying, "A child? Oh Zelda my dear, I haven't been happier since the day you agreed to marry me. Our future, and that of the Kingdom has come as the goddesses have blessed us."

He kissed her deeply as shouts began to echo around them as court officials and guards began to spread the news, and nine months later Link sat beside an exhausted Zelda as her tears of joy fell onto their new sons head as she held him wrapped in a blue blanket.

The two proud grandfathers smiled at the young Prince and William said, "have you thought of a name yet?"

Zelda smiled and said, "we're going to call him Henry, after the first King of Windhaven, he may have made a terrible mistake but he was still a great King, hopefully this little one will be just as good a King as his namesake and his father and grandfathers."

Link smiled and carefully held his tiny son scared he'd break him saying, "As long as we raise him well and teach him all he needs to know he'll be a great King in time."

As the others smiled and nodded Link gazed at his son and hoped he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

-1_Authors Note_: _I'm so sorry about the unacceptably long delay in getting this epilogue done, but pressures of university and events beyond my control caused a massive case of writers block. But now during this semester break my inspiration has returned and I feel that I can successfully write a good conclusion for the story. I also have an idea for a new story set in the aftermath of Twilight Princess, so keep an eye out for it. It too will be a Zelink, but will be completely different to the Missing Link._

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Together, Link and Zelda reigned over the united lands of Hyrule, Windhaven, Stormwell and Termina for over 50 years. The royal couple had two more children after Henry, both daughters, Beatrix and Mary. While Link always feared he wouldn't be a good enough father, all three royal children grew up into virtuous and proud adults who were a perfect mix of their mothers wisdom and their fathers courage. Impa and Gustav married three months after the union of Link and Zelda, and were both awarded peerages and the titles of Lord and Lady protector, and together had four children, all of whom served the royal family. Just as their fathers did, Link and Zelda abdicated, doing so once their youngest grand child married, with all three of Link and Zelda's children marrying into the Albionian royal family, after Prince Henry fell in love with the Kings daughter before two of the kings close nephews met Beatrix and Mary and quickly forged close bonds. This caused the country to join the United Kingdom of Hyrule, which at the point of Link and Zelda's abdication stretched from coast to coast on the Hylian continent. Link and Zelda moved to Hyrule castle after their abdication and lived out their days giving their advice to their descendants as well as other dignitaries, of which there were a lot who travelled to seek the advice of the legendary couple.

Link slipped away in his sleep not long after his 80th birthday and the next day Zelda was sitting in a rocking chair in her private gardens, which still looked the same as the day Link first snuck into the castle on the orders of the great Deku tree, Zelda was speaking with one of her great granddaughters who said, "I'm sorry about granddad. grandma, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Zelda smiled fondly at the young girl who reminded her so much of herself at that age and said to her, "Susan, death is a normal part of life, one that comes to us all, and it is not the end. I know your grandfather is watching over us all, myself included, I'll be fine. Run along and find your brother, there's a lot you kids could be doing around here other than worrying about your old relatives, maybe Sir Arthur could teach you all some new moves."

Susan smiled and hugged her grandma before running off, Zelda smiled at the retreating Princess, and then slowly fell asleep. However as she did so, she noticed a figure stride into the courtyard, it was Link! Zelda got up and ran forwards and into his arms, not noticing that her usual aches and pains of moving had gone. Zelda saw that her husband had changed from an old man into the state he was in the days of his prime and was dressed in the attire she remembered from his days as a Prince of Windhaven. Zelda flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before simply holding him against her sobbing happily, no words were necessary as emotions spoke more than any words as the couple held each other tightly. Eventually however Link and Zelda broke apart and Zelda said to her husband, "Link, you're here! I thought I'd lost you. You look so handsome, just like on the day you married me all those years ago."

Link smiled and kissed his wife again before holding her at arms length and saying, "and you look more beautiful than ever, look at yourself my love, you've changed, you look just the same as on that day as well, right down to that beautiful gown you had on."

Zelda gasped, and looked at herself, sure enough she had reverted to her younger self and was dressed in her wedding gown, minus the veil. She looked confused, until she spotted the form of an old lady slumped in her rocking chair before saying to Link, "so what happens now my love."

Link smiled and pulled her close before whispering to his wife, "I don't know, but lets find out together, for better or worse."

With that, Link and Zelda walked hand in hand out of the courtyard, before the castle disappeared before their eyes to be replaced by a green field beneath a clear blue sky. Link and Zelda looked around closely before Link said, "this must be the elysian fields, I thought they were only a legend, it reminds me of the moon children's meadow from the cursed moon in Termina."

Zelda smiled and said, "then I guess our final resting place will be across the river."

Link replied, "then let us go my dear, our family and friends are waiting."

With that, the pair followed a paved road through the field until they reached a jetty on the bank of a vast river shrouded in fog, after a short wait a longboat came out of the fog and tied up at the jetty, inside it were all six sages of Hyrule, who called out and greeted Link and Zelda fondly before saying, "Link, Zelda, the goddesses themselves have decided to award you both a special honour. Get into the boat and we'll take you to them."

Link shrugged, but got into the boat before holding out a hand for Zelda who allowed him to help her in before they sat in the stern sheets. The sages began to row and as they reached the fog bank, the scene changed again, and the boat soon docked at a small jetty at the base of a high mountain, Link and Zelda got out of the boat, before it and the sages vanished into thin air. They walked off the jetty and when they reached the shore, the three goddesses themselves appeared. Link bowed and Zelda curtsied before the goddesses began to speak, "Rise noble ones, you have both carried our will to the people and have been champions of the cause of peace and justice. Today we grant you our rewards."

Zelda and Link gazed confused at the goddesses before they continued, "we shall grant you both special powers and allow you to join us on the sacred mountain to assist in watching over Hyrule and the rest of the world."

Link and Zelda both gasped before the three goddesses came forward and took them both by the arms and flew into the air before they landed in a city perched on the top of the mountain, the city was simply mind boggling as it was more beautiful than any city on earth, people were strolling amongst the streets, gardens and buildings, many familiar to the couple such as Malon, Talon, Ingo, Romani, Cremia, Anju and Kafei. But after a few seconds they heard their names being called, Link and Zelda turned and Link felt his jaw drop, as running towards him were his mother and father as well as King Daphnes and a woman he didn't know but assumed to be his wife Queen Mary, the royal family embraced, before Queen Beatrix turned and said, "my son, you're here, you lived a good life and I'm proud of all you achieved."

Link smiled and relished being held by his mother, before Queen Mary turned and said to him, "Lysander, thank you for all you've done for Zelda, in life you were perfect for each other, and I hope you both can enjoy a good afterlife."

Zelda and Link smiled before following the goddesses up the central road to what looked like a palace, they were led inside and to a vast throne room which had three central thrones and several other thrones off to the sides of the three central ones. All were made of gold, Din turned to them and said, this is the throne room of the guardians of the world, now take your places, Lysander, god of justice and peace, and you too Zelda, goddess of knowledge and truth."

Link and Zelda gasped before taking two of the thrones which had their personal crests engraved on them, and from that moment, Link and Zelda always kept watch on the world using their powers to protect and guide the people, Link and Zelda's mortal remains were buried together in a tomb in Zelda's private gardens in Hyrule castle, with none being surprised at Zelda's sudden death as it was clear to all that nothing would keep the couple apart. the tomb quickly became a site for pilgrimages as the deeds of Link and Zelda were passed down until they became legend with many visitors of both royal and common blood claming to have received inspiration and miracles after a visit to the tomb. But all in the world were watched as Zelda and Link kept vigil from both the city of the gods and in secret from the world of men forever.

The end.

_Authors note: Thanks to all for reading and enjoying the story, I hope you liked the way I finished it as the way I see it, Link and Zelda like any other long married couple would never have wanted to be truly parted even in death. Keep your eyes open for my new story set after Twilight Princess in the near future._


End file.
